The Exchange of my Life
by Edcullen-myperdition
Summary: Jasper Hale was a normal and ordinary guy until he is chosen to make a college exchange to Los Angeles. Everything was perfect until he met Alice...Why is she so strange? What is she hidding? ALL HUMANS
1. Chapter 1

The Exchange of my life

Chapter 1… First Day

Jasper POV

-Be careful son, call me when you arrive. I don't care about the time- my mother said, holding me in her arms.

-We are so proud of you- my father commented, patting me on the back.

-Rose- I said to my sister- I won't be there to throw your suitor out of the house. So, take care of yourself... and don't break more hearts.

-Neither do you- she whispered, giving me a big hug and dropping some tears. I turned around and walked towards the airplane that would mark a before and an after in my life.

I had a sit. I turned my IPod's earphones on and sighed. I closed my eyes, imagining what my life would about in the following six months. I sighed again. It's strange to find out that you've been chosen to go for an exchange to the other side of the World. I shook my head. I didn't want to imagine things that wouldn't happen, because, then, I would be disappointed. Everything unexpected would be better. I opened my eyes. Only five minutes had passed. I noticed that a girl- who seemed to have the same age as me- had a sit on my side. She looked at me and smiled.

-Hi, I'm Natalie- We shook hands.

-Jasper, nice to meet you- I repaid her greeting politely. We talked to each other during the rest of the trip's hours. She told me she was eighteen years old and she was going to Los Angeles for a job offer. She was a model. We exchanged our cell phone numbers and we said we would go for a drink some day.

-"Passengers, please stay on your sits and fasted. We are arriving"- We did what the air hostess said. Ten minutes later, we were leaving the airplane. I said goodbye to Natalie, wished her good luck and, then, I looked for my suitcases. Once I had them on my hand, I tried to find someone of Brandon's family. Finally, I recognized a not –much- tall and thin woman, holding a sign with my name and surname written on it.

-Jasper Hale? - She asked once I was close to her. I nodded- I'm Mary Brandon- she introduced herself, stretching one hand out. I took it gladly- ¡Welcome to Los Angeles! I hope you to be comfortable.

-Thank you, Miss Brandon, I'm sure of that- I answered nicely. We walked up to the car and we put the suitcases inside the trunk.

-Jasper, this is my husband George- she introduced me to a man that was going outside the car.

-Pleased to meet you, Mr. Brandon- I greeted politely.

-The pleasure is mine, Jasper- he shook my hand strongly. We got inside the car and went to 'my new home'. Mr. and Ms. Brandon were really caring and enthusiastic. It was incredible that they were having a completely strange person in their own house for about half a year!

During the way up to the house, my 'mentors' asked me about my family, life and some other stuff. I answered them quietly, while I was looking to the city through the car's window. After half an hour, we arrived home.

-Jasper, as you can see, the house is not a mansion, but it is really warm and comfortable. I hope you like it- Ms. Brandon told me as she gave me my suitcases.

-It's ok, Ms. Brandon. Your house is beautiful and I'm not a luxury-loving… I'm more comfortable in a place like this- I smiled and she nodded. We entered the house, which turned out to be lovely and cosy… amazing!

Mr. Brandon acted as a tour guide and showed me my room. It had white walls, a huge window that faced a nice garden, a single bed with a green blanket, a small bedside table, a wooden wardrobe, a notebook lying on desktop in the same colour as the wardrobe, and two bookcases. I gave a toothy grin and laid on the bed.

I closed my eyes, as I couldn't believe what I was living. It was like a dream came true. I'd always known that I was a good student, but I never thought I would be regarded in such a great way!

I opened my eyes in a rush when I remembered I hadn't called my parents yet. I handed my cell phone and went to the garden. The phone rang twice until my mother answered it.

-Hi mom, I've arrived.

-Oh, my dear son! I was so worried about you… tell me, how are you? How was the travel? Are you with the Brandon's family?

-I'm fine mom. The travel was nice and, yes, I'm with the Brandon's. Tell Rose and dad I say hi.

-Of course. Oh, my son, I already miss you- commented my mother on the verge of tears. I rolled back my eyes.

-I was there seven hours ago, mom.

-You are right, but knowing that you are so far away makes me feel bad.

-Don't be sad, mom. Time goes fast and I will phone you as soon as possible, as I have promised- I said trying to cheer her up.

-You're right. Well, it's time to leave you now. I guess you want to organize your stuff.

-Thank you mom, I'll call you soon. I love you.

-We love you too, Jazz. Take care of yourself- She said goodbye and I hanged up the phone.

I spent some time gazing at the beautiful garden I hadn't paid attention before. I was focused looking at everywhere when I heard some steps behind me. I turned around and…

"_Oh my God! Jasper, you hit your head so hard that now you are on heaven" _I thought when I saw the owner of those steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2… "Conclusions"

Jasper POV

"_Oh my God! Jasper, you hit your head so hard that now you are on heaven" _I thought when I saw the owner of those steps.

She was… the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my whole life. She was not very tall but with a wonderful body. Her skin was so pale that highlighted her lovely greenish eyes. Her hair was shortly cut in all directions. I simpered.

-Hi, I'm Jasper Hale… you must be Alice, Mr. and Ms. Brandon's daughter… nice to meet you- I introduced myself putting one of my hands out. She looked at me doubtfully and whispered:

-Pleased to meet you- I put down my hand when I realized she would not accept it.

-You have the same age as me, haven't you? - I tried to strike up a conversation. She nodded. It would be really difficult to do it- Well, I'm going to my bedroom… see you soon.

As soon as I was in my room, I looked at my hand carefully. What was wrong with it? Wasn't it a normal hand with five finger and five nails? So…Why hadn't she accepted it?

I stopped torturing myself with questions without answers and spent my time accommodating my bedroom. After two hours, Ms. Brandon said it was time to have dinner. When I went to the kitchen, the table was already set. George and Mary were already there but… where was Alice? I couldn't avoid asking it.

-Oh no, she is studying in her room… she said she was having dinner there- was Mary's answer. I nodded and decided to try the delightful dinner.

Once we had finished, I did the wash up because I hadn't helped them with the cooking. At first, they refused it but then they accepted it.

Then, I decided to go to bed early because at the following day I must go to the school. When I was entering my room, I noticed that Alice's bedroom was in front of mine. I looked down and saw a platter full of food. "That's strange" I thought.

I didn't want to interfere; I knew that was not my business, but my body acted for itself. Suddenly, I was there: with the platter in one hand and knocking on the door with the other one. There was no answer on the other side. I knocked another time and there was nothing but silence. I was not thinking at all when I opened the door. I stuck my head out and there she was, sitting down on a chair and looking through the window.

-Alice, I…

-What are you doing here? I don't want to be bugged- She said unemotionally. She turned around and I could see that her makeup was ruined and her nose was totally red. Had she been crying? "Yeah, Jasper… that's a silly question" I answered to myself.

-I… brought some food for you.

-I'm not hungry- She answered in the same pitch and sat down in her bed.

-I don't want to interfere but—

-So don't do it- she interrupted the conversation automatically- I'll not dinner… and, please remember this: If I don't answer is because I don't want to be bugged by ANYONE.

-Ok, I'm really sorry Alice- I told her while I was leaving.

"Why is she so cold? Had I done anything to her without knowing it? Did I say something wrong? I don't understand anything…" I finally got asleep with these thoughts running through my head.

The alarm clock rang at six a.m. I got out of my bed and decided to have a quick shower. After twenty minutes, I dried myself with a towel and put it in my waist. When I went out, I found myself in front of Alice, who was looking at me up amazed. Oh, I had forgotten I was practically naked.

-I-i-m sorry- I stuttered ashamed. She quickly entered the bathroom without saying a word. "Damn" I said once I was in my bedroom.

I got dressed and, then, I combed my hair- if that can be called "combing"-. I took my school stuff and went to the kitchen, where I made a coffee. I tried it quietly until Alice appeared in the kitchen and we went to the school.

As my car wouldn't arrive after a few days, Mr. Brandon said Alice and I should go to school together. Alice drove really fast, so we arrived in a short while. On the way, we did not say a single word; it was an awkward situation.

As it was expected, Alice got out of the cat as soon as we arrived and met with two other girls. I sighted, counted up to ten, and got out of the car. I walked up to the building trying to keep a low profile, but lying down on the job. Everybody was looking at me and whispering to each other. I finally entered the school and went to the admissions office. There, the receptionist gave me my schedule, a form that my schoolmasters had to fill out, and a tiny school map. She also said I had to go with the principal in order to inform him about my arrival.

After my appointment with the principal, I went to my first class: Maths. I found a free seat at the back of the classroom, besides the windows. A few moments later, the teacher arrived and the class started. I was really focused on doing some exercises until some guy talked to me:

-Hey, you must be Jasper Hale, the guy from the exchange- I looked up and saw a strong man, but with the face of a kid. I nodded- I'm Emmett and this is my best friend, Edward- he said introducing me to another boy, who nodded hello. Edward seemed to be a fashion model, the guy for whom all the ladies fall in love.

-You are from London, aren't you? - Edward asked with a smile.

-Yes, that's right- I said.

-Oh man! You owe me ten dollars!- The fashion model guy told the muscleman, punching his shoulder. The bigger one, straight-faced, took out the money from his pocket and gave it to his friend- Easy money.

-Yeah, I think so- I smiled.

-Hey, do you want to have lunch with us? - Edward asked me.

-Sure, I see you there- I answered once the bell rang. I took my stuff and went to the Biology room but I came across Alice. I smiled at her, but she paid no more attention. A few seconds later, Edward was by my side.

-Hey! Are you going to Biology?

-Yes… you too? - I asked and he nodded.

We went together to our next class. We entered the classroom and the teacher did the same. There were two long hours of Biology when I noticed that Edward was really smart… I think he was smarter than the schoolmaster! I knew he would be a great doctor.

The lesson finished and we went to the lunch counter. I noticed all the gazes on us. Being a bit inhibited, I followed my classmate and, once we had our platters on hand, we took a seat beside Emmett, who was eating a huge sandwich. We engaged in a small talk until Emmett had to ask about _that._

-Hey Jasper! Do you like any girl from here?- he nudged and winked.

-N-no… no yet- I answered looking at the door, from where Alice and her friends had entered. I ogled at her for a few minutes.

-Mmm Edward… If I were you, I would take care of my girlfriend… Jasper is staring at her!- Emmett exclaimed joking. Edward looked at me humorless.

-Bella is mine- he warned me.

-Bella? Oh no, I wasn't looking at her- I said embarrassed.

-Were you gazing at Angela? I think she is pretty, but she has a boyfriend, I don't think it would work- the muscleman gave me a piece of advice.

-I was not looking at her—

-Oh my God! It was Alice!- both of them exclaimed at the same time.

-Shhh… could you talk in a lower voice? - I asked them ashamed. At that moment, the three girls came to our table. I begged Emmett didn't screw it up, but my prayers weren't heard.

-Alice, you're a heartbreaker!- Emmett winkled to the beautiful girl who was sitting in front of me. I looked with anger at him and step on one of his feet.

-Fuck Jasper! Why are you stepping on me? - I rolled my eyes while Edward, Bella and Angela were trying to hide their smiles.

-**I'm sorry- **I answered humorless.

I spent my time looking at the rest of the people in there. There was such a "diversity" of students: sportsmen, musicians- where I thought I could be comfortable if Edward and Emmett hadn't 'admitted' me in their group-, cheerleaders, dancers, skaters, and some others.

I noticed some cheerleaders smiling at me. I did the same, but the girl I was interested in wasn't in that group. She was in front of me, with her dish still full of food.

I looked carefully at her… how can anybody be so beautiful and cold at the same time? Was I guilty for that coldness? I started thinking that that was the answer. I was guilty. She could have a conversation with Edward and Emmett. However, she only shouted or answered roughly at me. The reason may be that she hadn't admitted a completely outsider living in her house… Yes, that was the answer! She had to share her parents, her house… all her possessions with me! That was rankling her…

I should talk to her as soon as possible. I did not want her to be upset with me. After all, that was her parents' decision, not mine.

I should really talk to her…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3… "What are you hiding?"

Jasper POV

I was so focused thinking about that, that I didn't notice that the lunch had already finished. Anyways, Emmett made me noticed it.

-HEY! THE LUNCH'S FINISHED! What were you thinking about that you didn't notice it?- he shook his hand in front of my face, making me come back to reality.

-Leave him alone, Emmett- Edward interfered rolling his eyes.

-But I want to know- he added with his arms crossed. Yes, Emmett was a child in the body of a teenager.

We got out of the lunch counter laughing.

-Do you practice any sport, Jasper?- Edward asked while we were walking through the corridor.

-Yep, American football- I answered.

-Cool, you should join the team! - Emmett exclaimed loudly, so many people turned around to look at him.

-It's true. Emmett is the captain, maybe he could talk to the coach Clapp, and so you can give a try- Edward said while he was getting his stuff out of the locker. I did the same and came back to where my classmates were 'arguing'.

-Skinny? I don't care because this skinny is the top scorer of the team- Edward said haughty.

-Yeah, 'cause I'm the one who covers your back! - Emmett told mi noisily.

-Could you stop arguing? It's always the same discussion. You both are great football players, okay? - Bella interfered hugging her boyfriend and kissing him.

We continued talking for a few minutes until we went to our next class. The History teacher was absent, so I spent that time making a tour around the High School.

When the bell rang again, I went to my next class. I sat down and started to write in my 'lyrics notebook'. I started composing while I waited for the Chemical teacher. I was finishing the first verse when someone interrupted me.

-You're Jasper Hale, aren't you?- I looked up and there was a beautiful girl in front of me, although I had to admit that Alice was prettier than her- I'm Jasmine Owen, nice to meet you- we shook hands and she smiled.

-Are we lab partners? - I asked, closing my notebook.

-Yep, you should know that Chemical and I aren't good friends- she warned me ashamed. I smiled.

-Don't worry. We'll carry on with it- I cheered her up. She smiled again.

-You have a nice accent- she told me as we were working on salts and oxides.

-Thank you, you're really nice… It's strange because I'm not a very outgoing person, but I feel comfortable talking with you. And the 'being the new guy' thing is really difficult for me.

-You're so nice and I feel comfortable too. I've been the 'new girl' too and I had to bear all the looks up on me. Then, I met people I was compatible with… just like you! - she said with a smile- by the way… I'm sorry for asking but… do you have a girlfriend? - She asked embarrassed.

-No, I don't. When I was in London I was really shy, well I still am. I had only one girlfriend, but the relationship lasted for a couple of months… and what about you?

-I don't have either, and I'm not looking for it. You know, I think it will happen when it has to happen- she confessed writing on her book.

-Yeah, we finished! - I exclaimed with a smiled.

-No, you did it. I only noted down.

-If you hadn't noted down, we wouldn't have finished yet- I said leafing through the practical assignment. Jasmine nodded and smiled.

The bell rang; we took our stuff and gave the assignment to the teacher. He murmured a 'have a nice day' that I almost heard.

I accompanied Jasmine to her locker. We talked about my life in London and some other stuff until Emmett went close to us.

-I can see you don't waste your time- he said winkling at me; I frowned. - Jasper, you're breaking my heart with that hard look up on your face- he acted dramatically.

-Instead of your heart, I think he will break a chair on your head- my lab mate joke and I couldn't avoid laughing.

-Ooh, Jas and Jazz making fun of the poor Emmett- he said pretending to be offended.

-Emmett, you aren't a good actor- Edward said as he went close to us.

-Yes, I think he's right- I added slapping on the back of the muscleman.

I said goodbye to Jasmine and went to my locker. I took my stuff for the following two hours and, when they finished, Emmett, Edward and I went to the parking lot.

When Alice came into sight, I said goodbye to the two boys and got into the car with her. She didn't turn the radio on, so we were alone and in dead silence. That was the opportunity to talk to her and get things straight! After doubting for a few minutes, I finally decided to talk.

-Alice…- I started and I felt my heart beating really fast – I know that it's hard to share all your belongings with an outsider, but I don't want the next six months to be like this, with uncomfortable silences, disdain and mistreatment… that is why, I wanted to say that if the reason you act like this is because you have to share your stuff with me, - I sighted- we can work it out. I'm not responsible if your parents accepted me in your house, and I would like us to get along well… I don't know what you think about that- she didn't answer and continued staring at the highway- Alice… I don't want this to be a monologue; I would like to know your opinion.

-Do you really want to know what I think?- she finally spoke; I nodded.- I would like you to not spoke your nose into my life. If I'm angry, that's my problem.

-No! It's my problem too, because you're angry with me.

-Do you want to know why I'm angry? I'm angry 'cause you're a jerk and a bur- she answered looking at me for the first time. I became perplexed. Was I what she was saying?

-Tell me why- I required when I gained composure. I hadn't realized we were arriving home. She parked the car and looked at me.

-I don't have to give you any explanation.

-Yes, you have, because you're judging me without knowing me… I don't understand what I'm doing wrong! I really don't…- I said tonelessly and sighed loudly. I gazed at her eyes. There was something she was hiding from me, I knew that- Alice, give me the chance to show you that I'm not what you think.

-I can't- she whispered and, at the drop of a hat, got out of the car and entered the house. I did the same, but I entered the house really slowly.

I sat down in the living room's sofa and tossed my head. I closed my eyes and started thinking about what had happened. Alice _couldn't _accept me… but why?

Would she have an overprotective boyfriend? No, I hadn't seen her with any boy.

Maybe he wasn't from school.

Anyway, I didn't deserve to be treated like that… God! I had arrived one day ago and I was going crazy! I didn't want to imagine the following six months…

Tired, I got up from the sofa and went to my bedroom. I laid down in my extremely comfortable bed and fell asleep.

I woke up after two hours. Being a bit sleepy, I went to the bathroom and, then, I took a look at Alice's bedroom. It was empty. I came back to my room and took my guitar and notebook. I decided to compose in the garden. Maybe being out in the open would inspire me.

I sat down in a wooden table and laid my guitar on my lap. I opened my notebook and there were only three verses written.

I took me half an hour composing the first two verses and the chorus. I closed the notebook and spent my time signing some covers I liked.

_I´m not a perfect person_

_There´re many things I wish I didn´t do_

_But I continue learning_

_I Never meant to do those thing to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I´ve found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is You.._

While I sang, all I was thinking about was Alice. As my thoughts would make true, she appeared in the garden. I winced and stood up. I knew she wouldn't talk to me, or even wanted it. I preferred to be far away from her, instead of being both uncomfortable in the same place.

Our bodies almost touch lightly when I passed through the door, where she was on her feet. Alice startled and jumped away.

'_Has Alice __aphenphosmphobia__?' (Note: fear of being touch) 'Oh, Jasper… you're such a jerk' _I thought. Emmett had infected me with his 'intelligence'.

Late at night, we had dinner and went to our rooms.

The week passed without any change. I was always with Emmett and Edward, and sometimes Jasmine. The muscleman talked to the coach Clapp and gave me a chance. Finally, I joined the school team, _"The Coyotes". _When I was on the practice, I found out that Alice was the captain of the cheerleaders.

Being on the football team, I met some other people, such as Tom, Eric, Jesse and…Mike.

The guys told me the last one had been Alice's boyfriend until one month before and, when the finished the relationship, she changed a lot. She had been active and cheerful and, then, she was the opposite. The worst thing of all was that Alice hadn't talked to anyone about that. According to Bella, she really loved Mike and, when they finished, she was really hurt. Of course, that was Bella's thought.

However, in my point of view, she was hiding something…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4… "Natalie"

**Jasper POV **

It was Saturday at ten a.m and I was having breakfast, when my phone rang.

-Hi?

-Hi, Jasper? It's Natalie, the girl you met on the plane… you remember me?

-Yeah, of course… I though you wouldn't call, how are you?

-Really good, and you? Have I woken up you?

-Fine too… no, I was having breakfast.

-oh, great… hey, would you like to do something today?

-Sure, what about cinema?

-I really like the idea… at five p.m?

-Perfect. I don't have the cinema's address- she dictated it and I was glad of having my car again- well, see you there.

-Sure, see you there Jazz- she said goodbye and I hanged up the phone.

I was really glad that Natalie had phoned, so that I could be disrupted for a while and stop thinking about Alice and her coldness. It was also good time to have a date, although we were just friends. We had made it clear when we were on the plane. She was in love with someone else and I… well, I was going crazy for a girl that was ruining my life, known as Alice Brandon.

I finished my breakfast and did the wash up. At that moment, Alice showed up wearing a blue-and-white striped pajama and a sleepy face.

-Hi- I said while I continued doing my activity, but there was no answer.

"_Why are you insisting so hard? She's not interesting?" _I thought. Alice came close to me and made herself a coffee.

-Your parents are gone. They left a note- told her to break the uncomfortable silence. She nodded.

Why didn't she tell me just 'ok'? It was just a word… she was so difficult!

-Alice, I understand you don't like me, but if you say 'yes', 'no', or 'okay', you don't hurt anyone- I said gazing at her. We looked at each other for a while, as I observed every detail of their greenish and beautiful eyes. I lost myself in them, until Alice broke the eye contact turning her back.

-Okay- she murmured while was passing through the door. I smiled, it was a start.

Morning and part of the afternoon passed without changes. At four p.m. I took a shower and got dress for my date with Natalie. I went to the kitchen and there it was Mr. and Ms. Brandon and their daughter.

-Are you leaving, Jasper?- asked the woman nosy.

-Yep, I'm going to meet with…- I doubted. What was Natalie?- a friend.

-Good luck – said George, leaving the newspaper by his side and winking.

-oh, no… we're not…- I started saying really nervous.

-Don't worry Jazz… go- Mary told me with a smile on her face.

-Yes… I mean… I better go, see you later- I said goodbye hastily. I didn't want them to think that something else was happening. Actually, I didn't want Alice to think in the wrong way.

I took my Audi's keys and left. I got inside my car and turned the radio on. I drove up to the cinema's entry, where I would meet with Natalie. I looked for a parking lot, dressed myself with a jacket and got out of the car.

A cold wind lashed against my face and disheveled me more than usual. I crossed the street and put myself at one side of the long queue waiting for entering the cinema.

I did not wait for so long, as Natalie showed up after five minutes.

-Hi!- she said, hugging me.

-Hi, how are you?

-Great, and you?

-Fine… it's really cold outside- I said smiling- well, what movie would you like to watch?- I asked when we were on the queue.

-What about _Paranormal Activity 3?- _she suggested looking at the billboard.

-Perfect- I answered. I paid both tickets and bought popcorns and soda.

We entered the room and sat on our seats. After a few minutes, the film started. We put our 3D glasses and the movie was extremely amazing that way. Mi date closed her eyes or held my hand when there was a scary moment. I must admit the film was pretty scaring.

After one and a half hour, the lights turned on and the movie finished. Natalie was hiding her head on my shoulder.

-It's over- I whispered her and laughed when she startled. She looked at me frowning and the smiled.

-Wow, you are pretty handsome with those glasses- she said while we were standing up.

-You're wrong, you look beautiful- I flattered. "_They would look beautiful on Alice too" _I thought imagining her. I shook those thoughts off. I wanted to stop thinking about her for at least one day, but it was impossible.

-Jazz, are you okay? - Natalie asked when she noticed my "mental war".

-Yeah, yeah… Would you like an ice-cream?- I suggested.

-Sure!- she said excited.

We got out of the cinema and went to an ice-cream shop, one block far away. We chose the ice-creams and sat on a table to have a quiet conversation.

-What happened with the guy you talked to me about?- I asked while I tried my nut chocolate.

-Oh…- she was taken by surprise- nothing. He has a girlfriend.

-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have mentioned it- I reprehended myself.

-It's okay; it's not your fault- she smiled- and what about you? Is there any American girl?

-Actually, there's one…- I answered thinking about Alice- but she doesn't like me- I added sadly.

-That girl must be crazy to not like you! - She exclaimed surprised.

- I don't know… every time she talks to me, she offends me or something like that… I don't know what I'm doing wrong!- I commented scratching my head.

-Hey, she will be notice the nice person you are- she said holding my hands- do you know what you must do? - I shook my head- ignore her. Then, she will be yours… I know, women are so complicated- she thought-read and we both laughed.

We finished our ice-creams and left. Natalie told me her address and I took her to her house. We said goodbye and said we would met another day.

It was eight thirty when I was at home. I entered the kitchen and Mrs. Brandon was cooking. Sitting on the table, there was Alice.

-Oh Jasper, I hadn't heard you… how are you?- Mrs. Brandon asked nicely.

-Great- I said sitting on a seat in front of Alice. She didn't look up and continued drawing on her notebook.

I could see that she was drawing some mannequins… she seemed to be interested on fashion. Therefore, she was so talented, as her draws were amazing!

-Did you already dinner?- Alice's mother interrupted my thoughts.

-I actually not, but I'm not hungry thank you- I answered nicely. She looked at her daughter.

- I'm not hungry too- Alice said closing her notebook and leaving the kitchen.

-She will disappear if she continues like that- Mary commented putting the chicken on the oven. She sat on the seat Alice had left and smiled at me.

-Jazz… you're such a great guy… I'm sorry things are bad with Allie…

-W-what? I mean… w-what do you mean?- I asked astonished.

-I know you want to get along well with Alice, but she doesn't… I don't know why, she isn't the same…

- my friends told me the same… your daughter thinks I'm a jerk- I remember what she had said to me one week ago.

- She needs time Jazz; I know you're not like that- she said holding my hand softly. Mrs. Brandon was like an 'aunt' to me. She was really kind and sensitive with me.

She stood up and opened the over and I went to my bedroom. When I was about to entering it, I noticed Alice's bedroom door was almost opened. I got close to it in complete silence and heard through the door. I heard something falling to the floor and, then, some sobs. Alice was crying.

"_Do you know what you must do? Ignore her"_ I remember Natalie's advice. But I couldn't ignore her…

I sighted and opened the door.

-Alice, are you…? - I stopped. What I found there, I wouldn't have imagined it even in my worst nightmares. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5… "Cuts and fights" 

Jasper POV

I stood there, motionless, for a few seconds. When I reacted, I closed the door and run to her side. She went away from me, putting herself at the other side of the bed.

-Go away!- she screamed as she choked up in tears.

-Alice, let me help you- I said murmuring, but desperately. I jumped the bed and put myself in front of her, blocking her way.

.I don't want your help- she whispered tightening the towel against her wrist.

-Please, it's the only thing I ask you…- I begged catching her arm and drawing her towards me.

-Don't touch me!- she exclaimed loudly letting herself go.

-You'll let me help you or I'll go and tell your parents about it- I said firmly.

-You wouldn't do it…

-If it would help…. Yes, I would do it- I answered looking straight to her eyes. Alice leaned herself against the wall and slid until she fell onto the floor. She covered her face with both hands and cried loudly.

I run quickly to the bathroom and looked for some cotton and alcohol. When I came back, Alice was still in the same position.

I kneeled by her side and, extremely carefully, I took one of her arms. She startled but did not take it off. I put some alcohol in the cotton and press it softly on the hurt part of her body. She mumbled but continued with her crying.

I noticed that that was not her only cut. I repeated the procedure with the other arm and put myself as her. I closed my eyes while I leaned my head on the wall.

-Why…?- I asked after a couple of minutes.

-I can't tell you- she murmured tearfully. She breathed in and out loudly.- Please, don't say a word.

-On one condition- I answered and she looked at me- You won't do it again- she nodded- It's a promise?

-It's a promise, but you must promise it too…

-I promise I won't say a word- I told her getting up and going close to the door.

-Wait- she whispered and I stopped instantaneously- don't touch me again… try to be as far as you can and everything will be okay- I nodded and was about to going but she spoke again- and… thank you, you're not an idiot- she confessed. I smiled and went to my room.

I was so confused! On one hand, I was really sad; I couldn't believe that Alice was capable of hurting herself like that. I mean, I understood she was sad, but this was too much!

However, on the other side, I was happy about what she had told to me… I thought that our relationship had improved a little bit.

Monday morning I woke up at six-thirty. I took my blue jeans, a blue t-shrt written in black, my shoes, and my boxers, and went to the bathroom.

When I was about to enter, Alice went outside, covered by a pink bathrobe and a towel with the same colour on her head. When she saw me, her face reddened. When I say that she was the most beautiful creature in the world, I really mean it.

I went by her side, smiled and entered the bathroom. I put my clothes on a tiny table and realized that I had forgotten the towel.

I went outside in a hurry and found Alice leaned over the front wall. I raised my eyebrow wondering what she was doing there. Without saying a world, she gave me two white towels. That answered my question.

-Oh… thanks- I smiled looking at her eyes. I used to lose myself looking at them. I felt as they could reflect all the things that she couldn't say.

-Please- she murmured and I came back to reality- remember your promise, don't say anything… no one knows it and no one must know it.

- Keep calm- I spoke- I never break a promise…please, remember yours too- she nodded. I took the towel, smiled again and entered the bathroom.

I took a shower during fifteen minutes. I dried myself, got dress and went to my bedroom. I perfumed, combed and took my school books. I entered the kitchen and Alice was having breakfast. There was another cup of coffee by her side. I took it and ate some toasts. Once she finished, Alice took her stuff and went.

I was about to go inside my Audi when I noticed that Alice was having some problems with her car. I put my stuff on the back seat and went close to her.

-Any problem?- I asked as kind as possible.

-I hate this car- she grumbled.

- Come with me, you'll be late if you wait until it works- I suggested. At first she denied it, but then she noticed that I was right. I opened the door as a gentleman. I waited until she put in her place, closed the door and went to my side. Then, I ride the car.

The way was really uncomfortable, as it used to be. Neither of us was speaking and silence was irritating me. I turned the radio on and the environment relaxed. After a few minutes, Alice spoke.

-Can I…?- she asked, saying that she wanted to change the radio station. I nodded.

"_And I say, hey hey hey hey  
>I said hey, what's going on?<em>

_And I say, hey hey hey hey  
>I said hey, what's going on?"<em>

I murmured the lyrics and Alice looked at me amazed.

-What?- I asked amused- it's impossible to not know this song- She smiled, her teeth being extremely white and bright, beautiful…

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it when she noticed that we had arrived school. She didn't wait and got out of the car without saying a word.

Monday was a pretty normal day. The Maths' teacher was absence, so Edward, Emmett and I spent two hours playing poker. Emmett lost three times, and Edward and I two times. As a consequence, the muscleman accused us of cheating.

Then, Edward and I went to our Biology class. The teacher took an examination, which was passed by a few people.

The bell rang and we went to the coffee shop. We spent some time there, and then I went to Chemical class. Jasmine was absent so I had to work by myself. After two long hours, I could finally come back home.

As I arrived, I phoned my parents because I hadn't talk to them for three days. I talked to my mum, dad and then Rose… I really missed her! She was my twin, and we were really close, so it was very hard to be apart from her. And she needed her protecting brother by her side… actually, we both needed each other.

To sum up, Monday an ordinary day but Tuesday doesn't. First of all, I had History class, so I was euphoric. In addition, I realize that Alice and I shared that class. I spent those two hours gazing at her.

The remaining classes were all normal. But, when I was training, something happened. As practice finished, I delayed too long taking a shower and getting dress. I was putting my shoes, thinking that I was alone, when I heard that someone was speaking. It was Mike and Tom.

-Tell me- said Tom- Who is better, Camille or Bianca?

-Let me think… Camille- his friend answered.

-I knew you would say that… now, this is hard… Lauren or Alice?- my heart stopped beating when I heard her name.

-It is obvious… Lauren.

-Lauren? But, weren't you in love with Alice?- Tom asked.

-No! I was not interested in Alice… She's hot, I know… but nothing out of the normal… A beautiful face and body… She was still virgin when I was with her! I just killed the time with her- I was shocked.

I heard as they laughed loudly. Anger went over each vain of my body. I went close to where my classmates were, who looked at each other amazed.

-oh, Jasper… we though you weren't here- I had a poker face- about what you have heard… you won't say a word, will you?- stupid Mike asked. In complete silence, I turned around; I had to restrain but I couldn't. All of a sudden, I turned around again and beat Mike's face.

-What are you doing, jerk?- his friend shouted at me.

-If you say a word, I'll kill you- I threatened them both. I was not like that, but they had provoked it. She was _my _Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6… "Confessions"

Jasper POV

-You'll pay for this!- Mike shouted leaving with Tom. Now, I had two enemies, but I didn't care about that. I couldn't believe what he had told about Alice. I mean… who would treat her as a useless thing?

-Hey! What happened? We heard Mike shouting and saw him getting out of here with a black eye- Edward spoke worried. Emmett was standing on his side.

-Nothing- I lied.

-Did you punch him?- Emmett asked with a huge smile; I nodded.

-I just… please, don't say a word; I don't want to be expelled- I asked for.

-Sure… I would've love seeing that! Newton deserved a huge punch on his nose- the model guy mentioned laughing.

-Yeah… if had told us before, we would've helped you- the muscleman added.

-It was a spurt- I told them as we walked to the parking lot- I heard him backbiting about someone and I couldn't help it…

-About me…?- Emmett questioned. I shook my head.- about him?- he pointed to Edward. I denied again- about you…?

-Emmett, I'm getting sick of your questions- Ed was upset.

-I just want to know!- Emmett exclaimed crossing his arms.

-Ok, I'll tell you… but keep your mouths shout… Is it okay Emmett?- I stared at him, who nodded with an ear-to-ear smile in his face- I heard Newton backbiting about one of the girls- I added.

-Tell me she's not Bella 'cause I'll kick his ass!- Edward exclaimed humorless with clenched fists.

-No, she isn't Bella…

-Alice?- he asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded.- What did he say?

-He said…- I doubted. Should I told them the truth?- that… she was a jerk and…a dwarf- I chose lying. Emmett started laughing loudly.

-Did he really say that? Well… she's a little bit of a dwarf…- he spoke- do you punch him just for that?

-mmh… yes- I answered doubtfully.

-Oh, my dear friend, it's obvious you really like her- Emm said hugging me.

-Who are you talking about?- asked Bella, who was standing next to us with Alice. I opened my eyes widely and then looked daggers at Emmett.

- Taylor Swift…?- he answered. Bella raised an eyebrow as Alice frowned.

-W-well… I-I have to admit it… I listen to '_Love Story' _every day- I added nervously- So, it's time to go- I said looking at Alice, who nodded.

I thought that flying off at a tangent would be useful, but I was wrong. We said goodbye to our friends and got into the car. Ten minutes later, Alice finally spoke.

-Jasper… can I…?- she doubted for a second and then spoke again- can I ask you a question?- I nodded- you weren't talking about Taylor Swift, were you?- I stared at the road and smiled.

-Emmet and I aren't good liars, are we?

-So, you like someone- she inquired and I nodded. Then, she made a grimace.

I parked in the garage and we got out of the car. There was a complete surrounding the house. Mrs. Brandon had left a note in the kitchen:

"_Dear Alice and Jasper:_

_ We have gone shopping in Port Angels. We'll be there almost all day. There's some food in the refrigerator._

_ Love you, _

_Mary and George."_

I went to my bedroom, looked for my guitar and came back to the living-room. I sat on the sofa- my comfortable friend- and adjusted the stringed instrument. There was nothing to do.

After a long time, Alice went out of her room and walked to the garden. I noticed her eyes brightening, as if she was crying. All in a sudden, I was there, in front of her. I could only see her back

-Are…you okay?- I asked.

-Y-yes- she answered grieved, but she didn't turn.

-Tell me you didn't do it again- I begged and she shook her head- So, what's going on?- I inquired going close to her. She didn't move.

-I don't want to… Jasper, I don't want to- she said covering her face with both hands and lowered. I put myself at the same height.

-I don't understand… what don't you want?- she didn't answer- Alice… if you don't tell me, I can't help you.

-I told you to stay away from me…

-But I can't do it!- I exclaimed and she looked at me on surprise- I need to be close to you, be aware about you, know about your feelings, be sure you're okay…- I confessed gazing at her eyes.

-Jasper, I-I…

-Shh- I interrupted her- Don't say anything. I know I'm a bit strange- I added with a smile- but, sooner or later, I had to say it… it was suffocating me- I stand up and went inside the house.

I went to my bedroom and lay in the bed. I was relieved I had told her some of my feelings. However, on the other side, I was curious about what she would answer.

Maybe… "_Please Jasper, don't be so excited… Remember she said you were a jerk a few days ago… you're lucky she is talking to you now". _I thought, but a little piece of my mind still had a tiny hope that, because of my confession, she would change her mind and reciprocate my love.

-Jasper, you are hallucinating- I murmured and covered my face with the pillow.

-Who's the lucky girl?- I heard Mrs. Brandon's voice. I uncovered my face and, effectively, there she was, with a pile of clothes on her hands. She put them on a small chair where there were more clothes- that should be put on their place- and sat by my side. She touched my hair softly and smiled- Jasper, you know I'm here for anything you want…

-Yeah, I know, thanks Mary- I smiled.

-So, do you want to tell me about it?- she asked kindly- Relax, I won't say a word.

-Well, I like a girl- I started saying, but she interrupted me.

-I can guess you really like her for the way you say it- I nodded.

- I'm really confused, actually. She's quite mysterious, but she's also an open book… I don't know if you understand what I'm saying- this time Mrs. Brandon nodded- She's… so charming, her beauty is unique and incomparable. I saw her truly smiling once and it astonished me. And I'm not a liar when I say that I've never felt this way by anyone. It's like we are just predestinated, or something like that. I mean, I don't know Mary, I think I'm going crazy- I finished hiding my face with both hands. Alice's mom put her hand on my shoulder.

-You're not crazy, Jazz, you're in love- I looked up amazed. No, it couldn't be that. I'd just met her; I couldn't be in love with her.

-But, we've just—

-It doesn't matter, honey, you fell in love at first sight and that's wonderful… and I can notice that your feelings are true; your eyes shine when you talk about her- she commented smiling. I flushed with shame.

-Thank you Mrs. Brandon, you're like a mother to me- "_despite the fact that I like your daughter" _I thought.

-You're welcome, my dear, you're like a son to me- she answered kindly- so, I'll leave you alone…- she stood up and went to the door. Once she was there, she turned around and spoke again- I'm sorry, I think I prefer you to be my son-in-law.

-W-what? H-how…?- I asked wide-eyed.

-I don't have to be a mind reader to notice the way you look at Alice. I'm really glad someone likes her the way you do… relax Jazz, you're a great guy. Sooner or later she will be notice that- she winkled at me and disappeared.

I spent a long time sobering about that. Was I so obvious? "_Yeah Jasper, the answer is an absolute, huge YES"._

I was screwed up…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7… "Let's party"

Jasper POV

I plugged in the device and looked for _Need for Speed Ultimatum _among all my games. When I finally found it, I started playing. One and a half hour later, someone knocked the door. I paused the game and opened the door; it was Mr. Brandon.

-Jasper, you're not having classes tomorrow. The secretary just called, so you don't have to wake up early- he spoke.

-Thanks Mr. Brandon…

-You're welcome, keep playing- he answered and then disappeared.

I sat down in my bed and was about to continue playing, when my cell phone rang. It was Edward.

-JAAAAAASPER! Did you hear the good news?- Emmett shouted deafening me.

-Yeah, yeah, I know- I said putting my cell phone far away from my ear- What're you doing?

-Hey! What're you doing with my phone?- I heard Edward's voice.

-Relax, Eddie, I'm talking to Jared… I'm not telling your girlfriend obscenities- the muscleman said and I laughed.

-First, I want my phone back; second, don't call me "Eddie"; and third, turn the loudspeaker on- Edward ordered him. Emmett did what he was told and, in a second, I was talking to both guys.

-Hey, let's do something tonight; we don't have to wake up early tomorrow- the muscleman suggested.

-You're right… what's the plan?- I asked while I turned the play station off.

-what about dinner? We could buy some pizzas and beers- Edward spoke.

-Great idea! We could invite the girls, especially Alice- Emmett added suggestively.

-I can't believe it! Emmett, you used your mind!- Edward joked and, then, I heard a thud- hey, that hurt- he added.

-Oh Edward, be careful… don't fall from the bed- this time was Emmett who made a joke.

-If you push me, it's obvious I'm going to fall!- continued the model guy.

-Ok guys, stop it- I cut in- Where do we meet?

-In Emmett's house- Edward spoke.

-Yeah, no problem- Emmett accepted- at 9, it's ok?

-Great, I'll buy the pizzas and… I'll tell Alice- I answered.

-Sure, take the opportunity… see you later, bye Jazz- they said goodbye and I hung up the phone.

I had to let Alice know about our plan but… how could I look at her in the eyes after what had happened in the garden? No, I couldn't do it, I didn't dare. "_Chicken" _I reproached myself. I spent a long time wondering if I would be brave enough to go and face her, until I finally made a decision. I went to the garden and, as I had supposed, there she was. I went close to her in complete silence.

-A-a-alice…I-i…- I couldn't even talk to her, I was so nervous that I couldn't tell her a whole sentence- I-I c-came…

-Are you okay?- she cut me in worried. I didn't look at her, just nodded. I closed my eyes and sighed.

-Emmett invited us to his house tonight at nine- I spoke hastily- I wanted to let you know- I turned around to go, but she spoke again.

-Are you sure you are okay?

-Y-yeah… I'm perfect- "_Fucking stuttering!"_ I damned and went to my bedroom again.

The night came faster than I thought. When it was about half past eight, I had a shower and got dress. I wore dark jeans, a light blue shirt, my favourite shoes, and a sweater in the same colour as the shirt. I combed, perfumed and went to the living.

Alice was so beautiful that she seemed to be unreal. She was wearing tight jeans, black boots, and a white shirt with a black belt in her tiny waist. Her make-up was almost invisible, what I liked best.

When she saw me, she stared at me but I looked away. "_chicken" _I repeated myself. Alice took her jacket, we said goodbye to her parent and left the place.

We were in complete silence during the way. I parked in front of a pizza restaurant and entered to buy some food. Alice stayed in the car. After ten minutes, I got the pizzas so we could continue to Emmett's house. When we arrived, I parked and we got outside the car. When I was about to ring the bell, Alice spoke:

-What's going on, Jasper? You're acting in a strange way…

-Nothing, I'm okay- I said without looking at her.

-Don't lie to me… how long will you be avoiding it?

-What are you talking about?- I asked her, pretending not to understand.

-about what happened today in the garden…

-That was nothing, don't worry- I rang the bell begging Emmett would open the door quickly.

-No, someth—Emmett opened the door and Alice shut up.

-FINALLY! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU!- the muscleman shouted putting his hands up, as he would hug me. However, unlike what I had thought, he took the six boxes of pizza and put them against his chest.- oh, guys, I'm glad to see you too- he added smiling.

-Yeah, I can notice it- I said rolling my eyes and entering the house. My friends were already there. Edward was playing the WII and Bella and Angela were watching the game. I said hello to all of them and joined my model friend.

We were playing an amazing baseball match when Emmett took the food and alcohol. It was obvious that he had been drinking, as he could almost be on his feet. He turned the music on, loudly, and started dancing in the middle of the room.

I was having a great time, until Emmett took Alice from her arm and mad her stand up. Then, he went close to her and started dancing with her.

I distracted as I observed each movement they made. Why could he dance with her and I couldn't be even close to her? That was unfair!

"_Hot in Herre"_, by Nelly, started and Emmett went closer to Alice's body. I noticed that she was uncomfortable, but Emmett's strange made it difficult to move away. That was the last drop…

-Hey, Jazz! Pay attention, I'm winning- Edward made me come back to reality. "_Right, the game"._

-Yeah… I'll buy some beers!- I exclaimed and everybody looked at me.

-Don't worry, be happy- Emmett said; the alcohol was taking effect.

-ok, I'm going to buy them- I said firmly.

-Wait, I'll go with you! I need to buy something- Alice added; I nodded and we left the place.

We got inside the car and there was silence in the environment again. We arrived the shop and said to the seller our requests.

-What do you want _Lays _for?- I asked surprised.

-Emmett asked for it.

-oh, sure, as Emmett asked for it, you run to buy him his chips!- I spoke without thinking. _"Fuck!"_

-Yes, 'cause he's my favourite muscleman- she answered humourless.i didn't say anything. When we had our stuff on our hands, we came back to the car.

-Why're you acting like that?- she asked me once we were on the way.

-Are you serious? Why are YOU acting like that? Why are you confusing me so bad? First, you ordered me to stay away from you and, then, you're worried about me… why do you want me to stay away from you?

-I can't tell you- I murmured looking through the windows, but then she faced me again- why did you reacted so badly in the shop?

-Do I need to tell you?- I said while I parked and got outside the car quickly. Alice took my arm and, when she noticed what she had done, she moved her hand away.

-Yes, you do- she finally spoke.

-isn't it obvious? Or do you want me to put a sign on my forehead?- I asked ironically.

- I don't want any sign, I want you to face me- I ignored her and rang the bell. Edward opened the door instantaneously.

No sooner had I left the beers on the table, Emmett and Ed took one for each other. I joined them and, after I drank the whole bottle, a great _Jack Daniels, _and tasteful Bourbon, everything around me was spinning around. The girls were drinking too, but not as much as we did.

And, at that moment, _You Can Leave Your Hat On _started. I looked at the guys and we smiled. We put ourselves one next to the other, gazing at the girls who were sitting on the sofa.

"_Baby take of your coat_

_Real slow_

_And take off your shoes_

_I´ll take your shoes_

_Baby take off your dress_

_Yes, yes"_

Emmett was who started dancing. He stepped up and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. It ended on Angela's face.

"_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on"_

He shook following the rhythm while he let his belt out and put it around his neck. It was Edward's show time.

"_Go over on there_

_Turn on the Light_

_No all the lights_

_Come back here_

_That´s ricght_

_Raise your arms up to the air_

_No shake´em"_

He placed himself where Emmett had been dancing, and gazed at Bella, who was looking at him ashamed but excited. Seductively and slowly, he also started unbuttoning his shirt, which ended lying on the floor. He made Bella stand up and order her to dance with him. It seemed like they were having sex with their looks.

"_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason yo live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_Sweet darling"_

Edward kissed his girlfriend enthusiastically and she sat on the sofa again. It was my turn.

"_Suspicious minds a talkin´_

_Try´n´to tear us apart_

_They don´t believe_

_In this love of mine_

_They don´t know i love you_

_They don´t know what love is_

_They don´t know what love is_

_I know what love is_

_Sweet darling"_

I looked at Alice and started unbuttoning my shirt really slowly. I smiled when I noticed she didn't look away. Then, my belt was on the floor. I danced the best I could as my friends looked at me amazed.

"_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_Feeling_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on"_

I took one bottle of water I found by my side and took the top off slowly. I drank a little bit and then, following the rhythm of the music, poured the remaining water all of my body. The girls, but Alice, started clapping, and the boys whistling. I smiled and tossed my hair back. Alice was motionless.

-Did you like it?- I asked her seductively.

-You're drunk- she answered rolling her eyes.

- It was for you- I insisted. She blushed but, at the second, recomposed. If I hadn't been drunk, I wouldn't have told her that.

-you're drunk- she repeated- what do we do now? Will I drive your car or you prefer to kill us?

-I would never let you die- I damned my big mouth- so, you're driving- I added.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to eat some cold pizza. We continued drinking, dancing and eating until 3 a.m.

Edward, Bella and Angela left, so Alice and I did the same. I went outside Emmett's house with my sweater hanging from my shoulder and the shirt unbuttoned. I gave Alice my keys.

-Tell me the truth… you looooved the dance, I noticed how you were looking at me- I spoke once I was sitting on my seat and gazing at her.

-Stop talking nonsense- she looked at me up and down- and button up that shirt!

-Are you nervous?- I inquired winking.

-Jerk- she murmured once we were at home.

- _"You give me a reason to live, you give me a reason to live"- _I entered the house singing.

-Shh- Alice silenced me covering my mouth with her hand. I still remember the electric current that went over my body with that simple touch. I really wanted to kiss her- be quiet- she ordered me.

I put my hand on my forehead, posing as a soldier, and she rolled her eyes. She took me to my bedroom and I laid on my bed.

-I love you, Alice- I murmured before I fell asleep deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8… "I Love You"

Jasper POV

I woke up suffering from a big headache. I looked for an aspirin and took it. It was almost eleven in the morning. I noticed I was still wearing the same clothes.

I looked for some clothes and towels and run to the bathroom. I had a thirty-minute shower but my head was still hurting; I got dress.

I went to the kitchen and made the breakfast. After some minutes, Alice showed up.

-Hi- I said, but her response was a murmur. She made herself a coffee- Are you still mad at me?- I asked.

-What do you think? You don't answer what I ask you and, even worse, you get drunk and talk bullshit- she answered while having her breakfast.

- You neither answer what I ask you- I maintained.

-I said I couldn't tell you.

-How long do I have to wait to know your secrets?

-I dunno- was her response. She turned around and started doing the wash up. There was an awkwardly silence for a few minutes- Jasper…- she spoke again- last night, you…- she shut up.

-I…?- I inquired.

-Nothing- she answered. I came close to her and made her to look at me.

-What did I do?

-Nothing, you just…- I gazed at her- made a striptease- I laughed.

-That was all?- she nodded- I don't think so- I insisted.

-You talked bullshit too.

-for example…?- I asked amused.

- There were a lot… you let me drive your car, so…- I opened my eyes wide.

- Really?- she nodded- Oh my God, if I had been sober, I wouldn't have given you the keys… whatever, what else have I done?

- I dunno remember, but you were drunk, so…

-Remember that kids and drunks always tell the truth- Alice was lost in her thoughts, but then she shrugged.

I finished my breakfast and went to the living to watch TV. Ten minutes later, I started watching _Pearl Harbor. _I had seen it twice or three times, but I didn't care. I loved History, so I didn't mind watching epic movies.

-Can I join you?- Alice asked me while she was sitting in the sofa next to me.

-Sure… do you want me to change the channel?

-No, it's ok. I love it- she answered smiling reluctantly. I stared at her for a while until I came back to reality. After an hour, she started asking me questions about the history of her country. I answered the best I could.

-Wow, how do you know all that? In History class, I noticed you were so smart…

-I love History, so I read as much as I can. I'm interesting in the subject 'cause I think that we can avoid future and daily mistakes I we take into account our past mistakes… I don't think, it's our history, although it happened a long time ago- I shrugged- many people find it boring, but I think it's amazing… it's like you and fashion, isn't it?

- How do you know that?- she asked me amazed.

-I saw your draws and let me tell you they are awesome…

-Thanks- she whispered blushed.

-You're so beautiful when you blush; well… you're beautiful all the time- I confessed with a smile.

-Th-thanks- she stuttered and then sighed- Jasper, last night…

-Last night…?- I inquired raising an eyebrow.

-Last night, you said you love me… and I wanted to know…

-you wanted to know if it's true- she nodded- Sure. Alice, although last night I was drunk, I can tell you this today, sober: I love you. I know we don't know each other pretty well, but I love you as I've never loved anyone- I confessed giving up my heart. Her eyes watered- hey, don't cry… I don't want you to be sad…

-I'm not sad- she said wiping her tears- you're such a great guy… I don't deserve you, Jasper. You deserve somebody else.

-What? Alice, I want to be with you, only you. Nobody else can deserve me but you.

-You don't know what you're talking about- she looked away- I don't deserve you.

-Tell me why- I claimed, but she didn't talk- Alice, look at me… what are you hiding? Why are you telling me I don't deserve you? What's happening?

-I…- my cell phone rang and Alice glanced at me.

-I won't answer- I said sharply.

-It may be important.

-I don't care.

-Answer the phone!- she exclaimed. I sighed and took the fucking phone; it was Rose.

-Hi sis- I spoke upset.

-_J-jaz…-_ my sister murmured sobbing. I stood up worried.

-What's going on, Rose?

-_H-he abandoned us- _she managed to speak.

-Who? Rose, talk to me!- I claimed extremely alarmed.

-_D-dad…_

-WHAT!- I shouted. I felt as my heart stopped beating and my blood vessels froze.

-_He cheated on mom, Jasper… she found it out and he left- _she explained.

-It can't be true- I murmured as I sat down again and put my head on my hands- it can't be true…- I repeated.

-What's going on, Jasper?- Alice seemed worried.

-_Are you there, Jazz?- _I heard my sister's voice on the phone.

-How's mom?- I asked.

-_Destroyed… Jasper, I really need you!- _Rose exclaimed crying even worse.

-Rosalie, listen to me. You must be strong, you must be there for mom, okey? I can't come back… please, Rose, I know you can do it. You must take care of yourself and mom. Help her.

-_I can't Jazz, I can't…_

-Yes, you can!- I exclaimed- I trust in you, Rose.

-_I love you Jazz._

_-_I love you too, sis. Remember what I told you.

-I'll try, goodbye Jazz- she got off the phone and I tossed my head.

-J-jasper… what happened?- Alice spoke.

-Shit- I murmured.

-What is a shit?

-My… father- I spotted the word out- he was cheating my mother. He always seemed to be 'the model dad', but he's a piece of trash. And now I'm here and I can't do anything… I hate him!- I shouted as I started dropping some tears. I covered my face with both hands and shook it once or twice; trying to avoid what was going on.

All in a sudden, I felt as two thin arms wrapped me. I took courage and hugged her strongly. I hided my face on her shoulder; there was a complete silence around the house.

-Thank you- I whispered- I'm a fool crying like that- I release her and wiped my tears.

-You're not a fool. You're different from the other guys I've met.

-is that good?- I said trying to smile.

-That's… really good- she murmured blushed. Then, I could smile.

-Hi everyone- Mrs. Brandon was entering the house, fully-hand of sacks. I stood up and helped her- Jasper, are you okay? Were you… crying?- she doubted. I sighed and told her what had happened- oh, my dear…- she hugged me strongly- you know you can count on us…

-Yeah, I know, thanks- I answered- I'll have a shower again, so I could be distracted for a while- she nodded and released me.

I went to my room and then took a thirty-minute shower. Once I finished, I got dressed with the same clothes I was using.

The shower calmed me down just a little. I came back my bedroom and looked for my guitar and the notebook where I had written several songs. I opened it and looked over until I found a particular song: _Father and Son._

It brought back so many memories. My father would sing it to me when I was just a child and then, when I grow up, I joined him playing my guitar. I brook the sheet off and broke in pieces, leaving them to fall one by one.

I wouldn't cry anymore. I didn't want to. It didn't worth it. My... father was a piece of shit and I was trying to realize it.

Someone knocked the door. "_Come in" _was what I murmured before Alice showed up.

-Jasper, I-i… wanna tell you that I'm here for you and…-she blushed- I love you too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9… "The bar"

Jasper POV

I was shocked. Was I dreaming or Alice just had told me she loved me? I smiled hugely. When I came back to reality, the door was closed and Alice was not there.

I stood up quickly and tried to find her. When I was about to open her bedroom's door, my cell phone rang. I opened the door and Alice was not there. I continued looking for her.

-Hey Jazz!- Emmett spoke when I answered the phone.

-Hi Emm, I can't talk now, I'm busy…

-Oh! You're with a girl, aren't ya?- the muscleman inquired naughtily.

-No! It's Alice, I—

-Alice? Edward, listen, Jazz was busy with Alice!- he shouted to his friend. Those two were inseparable.

-We were just talking!- I exclaimed- I've got to go…

-Wait! I had to tell you something…- I waited- Edward… Why I was phoning Jazzy?- "Don't call me Jazzy" I thought.

-I don't know- I heard the model guy said.

-oh, yes! Do you wanna go to some bar tonight? Tell Alice, the girls already know it.

- It's on Emmett!- Edward shouted.

-I agree with Ed- I commented.

-ok, it's on me- Emmett gave up.

-So, I've got to go now, see you later, guys- I said goodbye.

-Remember to let Alice know about it, I think you won't have any problem.

-See you- I hanged up the phone.

Alice was avoiding me the whole day, so I just could talk to her to let her know about our plans. When it was eight forty-five, I got dressed. I chose a light green shirt, black jeans and my so-loved, white shoes. I went to Alice's bedroom and I knocked the door. A few seconds later, she showed up.

She was stunning wearing that tight, black dress that highlighted her silhouette. Her hair was carefully combed and her face was lightly covered by make-up. I gaped at her until I decided I had to tell her something.

-Wow, you look…- I looked for the right word- fantastic.

-T-thanks- she blushed- you're pretty handsome too- I smiled.

-so, let's go. Emmett will be here any time- we heard the horn of Emmett's jeep.

-there he is- we spoke at the same time and started laughing. We said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Brandon and found Emmett, who was lying on his jeep, straight-faced and crossed-arm.

-Finally! I've been waiting for an hour

-Don't overreact Emmett- Alice spoke rolling her eyes. The muscleman helped her to go inside the jeep and then we went to the bar.

When we arrived, Edward's silvered Volvo was parked in front of the door. We entered the place and tried to find Bella and Edward, who were sitting on a table, chatting.

After an hour, Angela y Ben were dancing with the other couple. Alice, Emmett and I were still on our place.

-So… I'm going to find some pretty girl, as I think I'm out of place here- Emmett stood up and went after a woman.

-A-alice, about what happened today, I—

-It's not the time…

-How long will I have to wait? You avoid my questions, you avoid me… what are you hiding?

-I said it's not the right time…

-When will it be?

-Soon, but not now. Please, let's talk about something else- I couldn't deny her request and I nodded.

-So… do you want… to dance with me?- I asked her.

-I don't think so, I have two left feet…

-I don't understand. Aren't you a cheerleader?

-Yep, but I'm not pretty good at dancing- she affirmed.

-it's good to hear it, I didn't want to make a fool of me- I smiled.

-so, why did you ask me?- she questioned amused.

- I wanted to be… kind?- I blushed and she smiled. At that moment, Mike Newton showed up crossing the front door- he's a jerk- I couldn't help but commented, and Alice heard me.

-Who?

-Newton- I spilled the word.

-Please, take me somewhere else; I don't wanna be here- she begged.

-where?

-I dunno, but let's go out of here- she reached my hand and we went out of the club.

It was so nice feeling her hand on mine, but it lasted a few minutes. We went to the beach in front of the bar and took out our shoes. We walked by the seaside in complete silence.

-will you tell me why you reacted like that?- I finally spoke.

-I can't…

-you always disconcert me… when will be the day that you talk to me about everything?

-Later on.

-ok- I answered curtly and admired the waves on our feet.

-are you mad?- she asked gazing at me.

-No, we all have our secrets… it's just… you confuse me- I said shrugging my shoulders.

-I'm so sorry… do you wanna know a special place?- I nodded- follow me- we continue walking for ten minutes in the same direction.

Finally, we arrived to dock and hided under it. The sea was waveless and its perfume washed over our senses. We laid down on the sandy surface and stayed quiet.

-What a beautiful night…- she commented.

-Not as beautiful as you- I added looking at her- do you always come here?

-No, just when I want to think about something, or clear my mind- she answered thoughtful- you're the first person I came here with.

-Why me?

-I don't really know- she admitted glaring the sea. We stayed quiet for another ten minutes- I think we should come back- she suggested.

-Sure- I stood up and help her. Again, the sense of her hand over mine went through all my body.

We entered the bar and found Emmett chatting with a girl.

-Yeah, I was in Rome and Egypt, but I really loved Australia- the muscleman lied to the poor girl.

-I'm sorry for interrupting, but Emmett, Alice and I will go home- I said.

-ok, go- he answered without paying me attention.

-Jasper?- the girl doubted.

-Natalie? Is that you?- I went close to her and hugged her- I can see you met my friend Emmett- she smiled- and she is…- I turned around to introduce Alice, but she wasn't there.

-She went out- my friend added.

-See you later!- I said goodbye and run to find Alice. She was one block away- Alice!- I shouted and she started walking faster- Alice, wait! What's going on?- I asked once I could reach out her.

-Nothing. I just… wanted to get out of there.

-You could wait for me- I said holding my breath.

-I thought you're busy- she looked down.

-No! what are you saying? Natalie is just a f—

-I don't care… let's go- she interrupted me curtly.

-ok- I answered in the same tone. We got a taxi and went home.

I couldn't understand her, she was so confusing! I looked out the window and sighed.

-Jasper- she spoke- I'm not mad at you.

-So?

-I'm mad at myself- I raised an eyebrow- it's just I hate myself! I can't live up with my promise!

-what promise?

-I can't tell you…

-here we go again…-I rolled my eyes.

-I'm sorry Jasper, I don't want you to be mad with me… but you know I can't tell you. later on.

-ok, there's no problem. I'll wait- I smiled and she smiled me back.

We arrived home, I paid the taxi and we entered the house. Everything was in complete darkness and silence. We walked to our bedrooms.

-so… I had a great time today- I murmured.

-yep, I had a great time too…

-See you- I turned around to entered my room but she put her hand on my shoulders and made me turn around again. Then, she hugged me. When I reacted, I put my arms around her waist.

-Sweet dreams- she murmured.

-the same- I answered releasing her.

I remember I was awake all night thinking about her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ladies and gentlemen, here's next chapter. I hope you like it! **

**I really aprecciate your reviews... that's what makes me keep writing.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Vickiee :) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>… "The fight"

Jasper POV

I had been living in L.A. for two months and things remained the same. Mi relationship with Alice was stable, although I had not figured out what she was hiding yet. My friends remained the same, and my enmity with Newton increased as the days passed.

Talking about my family, my mother was trying to get over his 'husband'- so called my father- and their divorce was being processed. Rose was being really helpful with her.

It was a boring Thursday, as I had the worst subjects. I was in the football practice, focused on keeping the normal breathing while my classmates and I were getting warm. I did not hear when somebody was by my side.

-Jasper, do you think…- he pretended to be thinking- Alice is acting like a _whore_? I mean, sh'e having sex with you when I'm already done with her… I think she's spiteful- I clenched.

-Alice isn't a whore and we're not having sex- I said, trying hold back my anger.

-She's playing hard to get. You'll see she'll be on your bed soon- that was the last straw. Anger got stronger than anything else, so I punched him on the nose. Newton looked daggers at me and punched me too. After a few minutes, coach Clapp set us aside.

-Newton, Hale, go to see the Principal!- he ordered us. Without saying a word, I turned around and walked to the Principal's office. Newton followed me.

Mr. Harrison- our school principal- warned us that we would be expelled if we fought again. Then, he sent us to the nurse's office.

I was there for twenty minutes. I had a black eye and my lower lip was cut and was swollen. Newton had his nose bleeding and his left eye swollen too.

When I went out nurse's office, I found Alice laying on the front wall.

-Are you okay, Jasper?

-Yeah, I'm fine…

-But look at you! You're so beaten- she exclaimed worriedly.

-It's okay, Alice. Don't worry, I'm going home.

-I'll go with you. You can't drive being like that.

- And what about the cheerleader's practice?- she shook her head.

-It's okay, let's go- she said smiling. When we were about to go, Newton got out the nurse's office. I looked daggers at him and tried to punch him again, but Alice did not enable me.

-Calm down!- she exclaimed, putting her tiny hand on my chest- he doesn't worth it- Mike continued walking and then he disappeared.

We went to the parking lot and I gave Alice my car's keys.

-Jasper, may I ask…- she spoke once we were on the road- why were you two fighting?

-'Cause he's a jerk- I answered frowning.

-Did he say something 'bout you?

-No, he didn't talk about me…

-It's about me- Alice stated, so I nodded.

-what did he say?

-Alice, it's not a big deal…

-Yes it is! Tell me what he said- she claimed.

-That you're… a whore- I murmured. Alice suddenly stopped the car; Thanks God there were no cars behind us. She looked at me, her eyes full of tears- Please, don't cry… he was saying a blunder.

-But… look at you! It's all my fault- she exclaimed pointing at my face and dropping some tears.

-It's okay, don't worry… now, please, keep driving that we're in the middle of the road- Alice nodded and started driving again.

We arrived home and I went directly to my bed. A few minutes later, _she _entered the room.

-Here you have a glass of water and some ice…

-Thanks- I smiled and she smiled me back. She gave me the water and I drank all of it. Then, I put some ice in the swallow parts of my face.

-Do you need something else?- she asked me kindly.

-Yes… I need you- I spoke without thinking.

-What?

-I-I need you…tube. I'd like to watch some videos on YouTube- That was a terrible excuse. _"You're such a jerk, Jasper" _I thought.

-Okay?- Alice said shrugging.

- Oh, could you give me more water, please?- she nodded and went out of my bedroom. While I was waiting, I turned my notebook on. Being on Skype, I noticed my sister was online too. She invited me to a video call.

-Jazz! You should be in the sch—my blond sister got paralyzed- Jasper, what the hell happened to you? Are you okay? I had a feeling something bad would happen!

-Rose, you're overreacting… I'm okay.

-Overreacting? Did you look yourself on a mirror, Jasper?- she questioned agitatedly.

-Shh, be quiet. Mum could hear you…

-Mum's not at home… Jazz, what happened to you?

-I had a fight- I confessed ashamed.

-You? Had a fight? You never get into troubles!

-Yeah, I know… but it was different this time- I argued.

-Explain me- she claimed.

-I fought… for love- I looked down and blushed- Rose… I'm… in love.

-WHAT?- my sister shouted amazed- OMG! My little brother's in love!

-Y-yes, I never felt this way—I got astonished. I glanced at the door and Alice was there, holding the glass of water. I closed the notebook in a hurry.

-H-here's your water- she spoke, after being quiet for some minutes.

-Thanks… I didn't hear you.

-Yes, I could notice it- she blushed- That girl is your sister, isn't she?- she asked pointing out a photo on my bedside table, in which Rose and I were hugging each other. I nodded- do you have more photos?

-Yeah, sit down and I'll look for them- I said, pointing out my bed's side. I stood up and looked for a photographs' album in my wardrobe. When I finally found it, I gave it to Alice.

-You're really similar… is she your twin?- I nodded.

-She's a few minutes bigger than me, although she seems like a child- she smiled.

-She's so beautiful- Alice added, gazing at one photo where Rose and I were on the beach.

-Yes, she inherited her beauty from my mum…

-Well, you _both_ inherited it.

_-_I don't think so- I shook my head.

-You're really good-looking- she confessed blushing.

-Thanks… you're too, well you already know it- Alice smiled.

-So, are you similar? In personality- she changed the subject.

-No, we're completely different from each other. Rose's sociable and outgoing… I'm shier and reserved. She's always standing out, while I'm always trying to keep a low profile.

-Well, despite of that, I can notice that you're congenial- she spoke while looking at the photos.

-Yes, we're really close… we go shopping together!

-What?- she asked in amazement.

-Yes, she forces me to accompany her… She's a shopaholic!

-Me too!- Alice exclaimed laughing.

-She has about twenty bags of different colours from…- I stop to think- Jim… Chu?- Alice laughed out loud.

-Do you mean Jimmy Choo?- she mocked.

-It's the same- I rolled my eyes and she smiled.

-I would like to meet your sister- she commented, glaring a photo where Rose was in the shopping mall.

-I'm sure you would get along well.

At that moment, my phone rang and Alice handed it to me.

-Thanks- I murmured and she smiled. It was a text message from my sister:

'_Jazz, I was so worried about u. Don't worry, I've got my tickets so I'll be there in a few days. Love u, Rose" _

-Alice, did you say you would like to meet my sister?

-Yeah, why?- she asked confused.

-You'll meet her as she'll be here soon.

-Oh, she was worried about you!

-She overreacted- I said rolling my eyes.

-I can understand her perfectly- she confessed and I could not help, but smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**I think this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you like it! **

**Best regards! **

**Vickiee**** :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11… "Rosalie"<span>

Jasper POV

As Rosalie had said, she arrived four days later. I still remember that day as it was yesterday. I was talking to Edward and Emmett in the school's parking lot and suddenly…

-OMG! Look at that girl!- exclaimed the muscleman while beating his own lip. Edward and I turned around and then I could see my sister's slim, beautiful silhouette. I run and hugged her; I missed her so much…

-Rose! You weren't joking… I can't believe you're here!

-I needed to see you, Jazz, and know that you were okay…

-I told you not to worry- I said holding her hands in mines.

- You know me- she answered smiling, so I nodded.

-Jazzy, introduce this beautiful girl to us- Emmett commented.

-She's my _sister_- I said straight-faced.

-I was talking about… her- he answered nervously and pointing to behind my neck.

- the Literature's teacher?- Edward joked.

-Y-yeah… what's the problem?

-She's almost sixty!- the model guy exclaimed.

-Well, she looks like she's in her twenties- the muscleman concluded, crossing his arms humourless.

-I'm really sorry about this, Rose- I told her ashamed- they're my friends, Edward and Emmet- I added- Guys, she's my sister, Rosalie- I introduced her.

We were talking for a few minutes until I saw that Bella, Angela and Alice were also I the parking lot.

-Come here, Rose, I wanna introduce you to somebody else- I said holding her hand and going to where the girls were having a conversation- Girls, this's is my sister Rose…. Rose, they are Bella, Angela, and _Alice_- I glanced my sister so she could understand what I meant. My twin said hello to the three girls.

Ten minutes later, Bella and Angela left with her boyfriends.

-Aww! You're much prettier than I thought- Rose exclaimed while hugging Alice. "_God, kill me", _I thought.

-T-thanks- Alice murmured blushed.

-Rose, you're annoying her- I rolled my eyes.

-Shut up!- she warned me- would you like to go shopping with me? I think we're going to be good friends- she told Alice, giving her a huge smile.

-Sure, I'd love it!

-Alice, you don't have to go if you don't want to… she's compelling you!- I denied.

-It's not an obligation; I'd like to go- she commented smiling. _"Women and clothes", _I thought.

-if you say so- I shrugged.

-oh, ho! You're coming with us- Rose pointed at me with her finger.

-Why, Rosalie?

-'Cause you're the best brother ever and you're going to help me carrying the bags- she smiled nastily.

-God, why me?- I said looking at the sky and raising my arms.

-I love you so much, Jazz- my sister hugged me and kissed me on my cheek- So, I'm in the _Palace Hotel, _room 305… be there in two hours! See you later- she said goodbye and left the place.

-I'm sorry, she's always getting away with it- I told Alice.

-It's okay. So, be ready, 'cause you're sister and I will drive you crazy- she joked. "_You've been driving me crazy since I met you" _I thought.

-Yeah, I think so- I laughed. We came back together to where the guys were.

-OMFG, Jazz! You never told me your sister was so hot!- Emmett exclaimed- Would you like to be my brother-in-law?

-Didn't you like the literature's teacher?- Edward questioned joking. Emmett didn't say a word.

-Answer, Em- I glanced at him.

-I have the right to remain silent- he denied crossing his arms. We started to laugh loudly.

-Sure, Emmett- Edward rolled his eyes.

In the afternoon, Alice and I went to Palace Hotel and looked for Rosalie.

After a ten-minute-long travel, we arrived the mall. I'm not overreacting when I say it was a complete torture. Rose and Alice entered all the shops they could.

That day, I met a completely different Alice; the one everybody talked me about. A funny, smiley and hyperactive Alice! I was truly in love with her. I loved both Alice: the warm and spontaneous one, and the cold and distant one.

After doing some shopping, we went to a cafe. We sat on a table and left the great amount of bags by our side.

-I have an idea!- "_Oh no, Rose and her ideas_"- we could celebrate I'm here!

-Can't you do something much quieter?- I said rolling my eyes.

-I want to celebrate!- she exclaimed pouting. She remained me to Emmett- and I want the dress from that shop!- added pointing to a place a few feet away from us- guys, that dress is calling me- she stood up and run to the shop.

-God! Do you want a sister? I'll give you mine- I told Alice, who smiled.

-Speaking of that… I must give you something…

-is today my birthday and I forgot it?- I asked raising an eyebrow.

-No! I want to thank you for what you've done for me… nobody else ever defended me as you've done- she blushed- that's why you deserve a present.

-It's okay, Alice… I'll always be defending you- I smiled.

-Thanks, but I don't care. I wanna give you something… do you already know what you'll be wearing during your sister's welcome party?

-Actually,…

-So I have my present!

-Aaaw, look! It's beautiful, isn't it?- Rose commented when she came back. I rolled my eyes.

-It's amazing, Rose… Let's go! I wanna buy something else- was Alice's answer. We paid for the coffees and went to more shops. Finally, we entered _Moschino. _

-Here, try this shirt- said Alice handing it to me. Reluctantly, I had to enter the fitting room.

I put my t-shirt out and dressed with the white shirt Alice had given to me. I was buttoning it up when I heard my sister's voice.

-Are you ready?- Rose spoke while unveiled and exposed me to all the people that were in the shop. When I saw Alice was gazing at me, I blushed- I'm sorry Jazz, I thought you were already dressed- my sister said "naively".

-I'll kill you- I murmured. Rose rolled her eyes and whispered in my ear:

-I made you a favor, believe me- then, she winkled and helped me to button my shirt- you're amazing… what do you think, Allie?

-It's yours- was the only thing she said. I nodded and came back to the fitting room. I changed my clothes again and went out.

-Alice, you don't need to buy it for me- I insisted.

- Jasper, it's a present….

-But—

-Nothing, end of the discussion- she said while paying for the shirt.

Finally, she got away with it. One hour later, we could go home. When we arrived, I laid on the sofa.

-Are you so tired?- Alice asked amused. I nodded- it was a quiet day… I'm gonna let the guys know about tonight.

- okay, I'll have a shower- I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Then, I stopped cold- oh, Alice… thank you…

-No, thank you- she smiled sensitively.

I won't stop saying that Alice is the most beautiful woman I have ever met.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there! Here's the chapter and I hope you like it. i'm sorry for the delay.**

**Besides, i wanted to tell to my anonymous friend that I've been searching and I had the wrong term. The word is 'aftershower' instead of 'perfume'. Thanks for making me notice it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>…"November Rain"

Jasper POV

I took a fifteen-minute shower and got dressed in the shirt Alice had given to me, black trousers and shoes. I got out of my bedroom and found Alice standing there.

-You're… beautiful- I murmured when I saw her; she was wearing a tight, short, white dress and high-heeled shoes.

-Thanks… you're pretty nice too- she spoke and I smiled.

When it was ten o'clock, we looked for Rose and went to the bar, where we found our friends.

After a while, Bella and Edward went to the bar; Angela and Ben were dancing.

-Emmett… would you like to dance with me?- my sister asked him.

-Sure!- he answered enthusiastically. Rose walked through the amount of people dancing and Emmett followed her.

-Bye, brother-in-law- he shouted.

-What have you said?- I asked him straight-faced.

-That…you're my brother, no matter what law says…- his excuse was so poor.

-Yeah, wherever- I said rolling my eyes. Emmett smiled and disappeared in the crowd.

-What do you wanna do now?- was Alice's question. I shrugged.

-I know you don't wanna dance- she nodded- so, do you want a drink?- she nodded again. We went to the bar and sat by Edward and Bella. We asked for some drinks and talked to the happy couple.

After an hour, I started yawning. I was not tired; I was completely bored.

-Do you wanna go somewhere else?- Alice suggested.

-Sure, this is quite boring- I agreed and we went out of the bar.- So, where are we going?

-mmm, what about sitting on these seats?- she pointed at some seats located in front of the sea shore. I nodded.

-wait a minute. I'll get my jumper; it's a bit cold now- we walked to my car and I looked for my jumper in the back seat.

-Oh! That's your guitar! You know, you're a really good player; I've heard you some times. Could you…?- she stopped talking.

-play a song?- she blushed while nodded- Of course, miss.

We sat on the seats and I put the guitar on my lap; then, I put my jumper on Alice's shoulders.

-What? Oh no! It's yours- she said handing the jumper to me. I shook my head and put it on her shoulders again- you're going to freeze, Jasper- I smiled.

-I'm not cold and I don't want you to get sick… I won't accept it again- resigned, she wore my jumper, which was as long as her dress- So… what song do you want me to sing?

-I dunno… do you know any from _Guns and Roses_?

-do you like them?- I asked her amazed.

-Sure, I love their songs, mostly the low ones…

-okay, so i know what to sing…

I tuned the guitar and remember the _November Rain_'s lyrics: a great song. I started to play.

"_When I look into your eyes  
>I can see a love restrained<br>But darlin' when I hold you  
>Don't you know I feel the same"<em>

I gazed at Alice and I did not look away as the first verse finished.

"_'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
>And we both know hearts can change<br>And it's hard to hold a candle  
>In the cold November rain<em>

_We've been through this auch a long long time  
>Just tryin' to kill the pain"<em>

I noticed as Alice got tense. She was trying to kill the pain, but… what was hurting her?

"_But lovers always come and lovers always go  
>An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today<br>Walking away_

_If we could take the time  
>to lay it on the line<br>I could rest my head  
>Just knowin' that you were mine<br>All mine  
>So if you want to love me<br>then darlin' don't refrain  
>Or I'll just end up walkin'<br>In the cold November rain"_

Yeah, the song was perfect: I wanted her to be with me, to be mine, all mine; and if she loved me, she didn't refrain, because I won't never ever refuse her.

"_Do you need some time...on your own  
>Do you need some time...all alone<br>Everybody needs some time...  
>on their own<br>Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
>When even friends seem out to harm you<br>But if you could heal a broken heart  
>Wouldn't time be out to charm you"<em>

Her eyes were wet. She wanted to burst into tears but she wanted to be strong at the same time. However, she was not that strong, and both knew it. I did not care about that; I liked her weak or strong…

"_Sometimes I need some time...on my own  
>Sometimes I need some time...all alone<br>Everybody needs some time...  
>on their own<br>Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_And when your fears subside  
>And shadows still remain<br>I know that you can love me  
>When there's no one left to blame<br>So never mind the darkness  
>We still can find a way<br>'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
>Even cold November rain<em>

_Don't ya think that you need somebody  
>Don't ya think that you need someone<br>Everybody needs somebody  
>You're not the only one<br>You're not the only one"_

I finished the song and stopped playing the guitar. I smiled and she smiled me back while dropped a tear. We stared at each other for some minutes; it seemed like we were the only people in the world.

-Alice… I've done you a favor, haven't I?- she nodded- so, could you do me a favor?

-Sure…

-Stay quiet- I went close to her really slowly. Alice did what I've said and staid in her place. I could see doubt and fear in her eyes. I really wanted to kiss her; however, I tilted my head and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. She immediately blushed.

-Jasper, I…

-I'm sorry if that was awkward, but I really _needed _to do it…

-It's okay; you just caught me off base.

-So…?

-I wanna come back- she changed the subject immediately.

I knew it: it was nothing for her. However, it meant a lot to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13…"What the hell…?"

Jasper POV

We got into the car and I drove calmly to Alice's house. It was a quite awkward, as neither of us said a word. That's why I turned the radio on, but that changed nothing. I had to tell her something, but… what?

-A-alice… I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed… Just, forget it- I spoke nervously.

-It's okay, Jasper. Don't you worry. Everything's okay, I'm not mad at all. You just cought me off base- she smiled to calm me. I sighed and nodded.- how many days will be your sister staying here?

-I don't know… I guess not a lot. She's losing classes and I don't think my mum is happy about that…

-So, you've got to spend more time together!

-Yeah… but I gotta go to school tomorrow, so I'll see her in the afternoon.

-Why don't you cut classes? You've never done it.

-I dunno…

-I'll tell the teachers you're sick, don't worry- she smiled me again.

-Really?

-Sure! Spend the day with your sister, you deserve it.

-Thanks, Alice- I smiled. "_She's so perfect"_I thought automatically.

We finally arrived home. The lights were off and everything was darkness as Alice's parents were sleeping. We tried to walk slowly and quietly, but I bumped into the sofa… I swear it was not there earlier!

We started laughing like crazies. I laid down the sofa while laughing and Alice, who was sitting on the floor, was laughing till her cries.

-I'm sorry- I murmured then.

-My parents are probably awake after such a noise… Wait her and, please, stay quiet!- Alice stood up and went to her parents' room. After a few seconds, she came back laughing- Both of them are snoring.

-Well, I think it's time to go to bed…

-Yep, I've got to get up early.

-I don't, but I'm tired- we walked to our bedroom's doors- So, see you tomorrow… and thanks again.

-You're welcome, Jazz- _"she called me Jazz"_- see you tomorrow.

-Sweet dreams- I murmured before entering my room. I dressed with my pijamas and, no sooner had I lain in my bed that I fell asleep.

At the following day, I woke up not so early in the morning. I had a shower, got dressed and phoned Rose. Although she grouched because she was sleeping, she changed her mind when I told her about going to the shopping centre.

After one hour, I picked Rosalie up and we went to the mall.

I must admit I spent a wonderful time with her, as she was like my best friend. She trusted in each other and we knew we could lean on each other.

When it was time to rest, we went to the same café we had gone with Alice the day before.

-So, tell me…- I started enquiring- what happened with Emmett?- Rose turned white.

-N-nothing- she lied so badly.

-Come on, Rose. I know both of you…

-W-well… we danced… and kissed- she confessed while drinking his coffe.

-Anything else?- I enquired.

-Well… you know!- she blushed and I started laughing- and what about Alice and you?- I decided to tell her about what had happened the night before.

-Oh, that's so sweet!... but you're like a snail, Jazz… you're so slow!- Rose said amused.

-My relationship with Alice is completely different from the one you've got with Emmett… I'm not with her just for sex- I confessed straight-faced.

-Me neither- she rebutted- but you're a snail, Jazz. You just kissed her on the corner of her lips… It's 'cause you're not so experienced, isn't it? If you want it, I can give you some advises and tell you about Emmett and me so—

-Stop it, Rose! I don't wanna hear about it, it's disgusting- I interrupted her- I don't think you remember I'm your brother, not your female best friend.

-I know, that's why I can talk about everything with you… 'cause you're my male best friend- she smiled.

-You too, but I'm not gonna tell you about my private life…

-You should!- she sentenced- changing the subject, I think you should pick Alice up from school…

-Yeah, you're right, but… what will you do?

-I'm going to meet Emmett- she confessed blushed and I smiled.

-I like Emmett, he's a good guy.

-and I like Alice, even though she's got dark secrets- she said while looking around, believing she was sounding 'mysterious'. We laughed, paid the coffees and walked around for a while.

When it was about two o'clock, we said goodbye. I arrived in the school and looked for a parking spot. I waited for Alice outside the school, but there was no sign of her. I am a very patient person, so I kept waiting for more time.

After half an hour, I went inside. I looked around but Alice was not there. Suddenly, I saw her running to me. Wait a minute…

Was her crying?

Yes, she was. She run to me and hugged me strongly. It caught me off base.

-What happened, Alice?- I asked her worried.

-I-it was…- she sobbed out.

-Who?- there I was impatient.

-Let's go, please.. I promise I'll tell you- I nodded and we both got into the car. She was calming down.

-Now, tell me… what happened?- I claimed. She sighed loudly.

-after the last class, I was walking to my locker- she spoke- when I suddenly felt like somebody pulled to me to the side and made me enter an empty classroom- her eyes filled in tears and she started crying. I parked the car at one side of the street. I looked at Alice, but she was still crying. I put my hand on her chin and made her look up. I dried her tears with my finger and she sighed- when I came back to reality, Mike was standing in front of me- she continued- I was so frightened… he told me I was a whore, and ordered me to stay away from you. What scared me a lot wasn't his threat, but…

-What?- I enquired.

-Promise me you'll take it easy- she claimed.

-I can't.

-Promise me!- she looked directly into my face.

-Okay, I promise it- Alice rolled up his white long-sleeved shirt and I was left breathless. Her right arm was red and I could notice some marks belonging to Newton's fingers.

-he grabbed me with force, that's why it's red- she explained pointing at her arm.

-He's an idiot- I barked out trying to calm down- did he let you go?

-No, I escaped. I kicked him… on his balls. He laid down on the floor and shouted to me 'you'll pay for this' while I was escaping. What is even worse is that my _Gucci's _are ruined- she pouted.

-I don't care about your shoes… I'm glad you're okay, but..

-but…?

-This is my fault- I spoke straight-faced while I started driving again.

-your fault?- she asked raising a brow- what're you talkin' about?

-are you kidding me? If I had gone to school today, this wouldn't have happened… I wouldn't have let Mike be close to you.

-It's not your fault, Jasper. This could have happened anytime! Don't feel guilty…

-But, I—

-Stop it!- she interrupted me- it's not your fault… okay?- I nodded, even though I was not convinced.

After a few days, Rosalie came back to England with my mother. I would miss her a lot; I would be in the United Stated for three months. But I wouldn't be the only one missing her: Emmett and Rosalie had spent all the time together and the relationship was getting serious. I could see it in their eyes every time they looked at each other.

It was a normal Friday, or that was I thought. I entered the school calmly; my class would start in ten minutes.

No sooner had I crossed the park that I saw Emmett running to me. He hugged me with force, which was really strange.

-Emmett, what the hell..?

-I missed you a lot, Jazzy- he answered me without releasing me from his embrace.

-We met yesterday, Emm- I spoke rolling my eyes.

-JASPER!- that was Edward shouting, while he came close to us.

-What's up, guys?- I wondered.

-We haven't classes, we can go- the model guy answered me, a bit nervously. They took me outside the school.

-What are you talking about? There're a lot people here…

-I know, but it's true! Teachers are on strike- the muscleman explained putting his big hand on my shoulder.

-What's going on, guys?- I got released from Emmett's hand and turned around again. Then, I saw it.

_What the hell…?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14****... ****"Disappointment"**

Jasper POV

Why on earth were Alice and Mike holding hands? It was a bad joke… when I saw that scene, a hundred of feelings crossed my mind: anger, rage, pain, jealousy, envy, and anguish.

Mike did not have the right to be with Alice. After all, he had made her suffer. And what about Alice telling me she loved me too and that she would avoid Mike? What the hell happened with that?

-Jasper… we tried to prevent you from seeing that- Edward spoke behind me.

-Yeah, we lied about not having classes- Emmett commented trying to comfort me, but it did not work.

-Thanks, guys. It's not your fault… I'd better go- I told them handing my schoolbag, which had fallen to the floor after I saw…them. Edward put his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

I do not really know how I managed to get home without knocking down anybody. I had been thinking about that scene all the way back. And when I was in my bedroom, in the kitchen, in every piece of the house!

Mrs. Brandon was worry about me. She told me I looked… which was the word? … Gaunt. And she was right, I was totally gaunt.

I lied and told her I was feeling sick. She was so maternal that made me some tea and took it to my bedroom. I appreciated it and stayed in my bedroom almost all morning and afternoon. When I was not sleeping, I was thinking about what had happened. My mind worked a thousand kilometers per hour and, although I did not want it, I could not avoid trying to find a suitable answer.

I woke up and looked my watch. It was five p.m. I looked for my cell phone in my jeans' pocket. I had received four text messages.

SMS 1: "_Jazzy… what's up, buddy? Emmett the champion"_

SMS 2: _"it's okay, I don't want ur answer U.U I wanna go, it's so boring. Again, Emmett the champion" _

I laughed out loud imagining Emmett's boring face during Philosophy class.

SMS 3: "_Jazz, I hope u're okay… you know u can count on us, Edward"_

SMS 4: _"Emmett wants to tell u he's bored, Edward" _

I laughed again. Even in the worst times, those two made me always smile. I was really glad I had met them.

I sat on the bed and my stomach roared. I hadn't have lunch and I was starving. Reluctantly, I stood up and went to the kitchen.

I looked for something to eat in the fridge and put it in the microwaves. I was having dinner when I heard the front door opening and, after a few seconds, closing. I didn't care because I thought it was Mrs. Brandon.

However, the person I was trying to avoid since the morning showed up in the kitchen. The same person I was so in love with, but she had so deeply disappointed me.

-Jasper… how are you? Are you okay?- Alice asked while entering calmly into the kitchen.

-Ajam- was my answer. I set my sight on the dish in front of me and continued eating.

-Emmett and Edward told me you weren't on class- she commented while drinking some water.

-Yeah, I didn't feel like going- I simply responded.

-Are you sure you're okay?

-Yeah.

-Are you mad?- she asked frowning.

-Should I…?- I looked at her eyes.

-I-I don't know…

-Oh, I think you do know…

-I don't know, Jasper- she said straight-face.

-I want you to answer me clearly- I spoke looking away and putting the dish in the washbasin. I would do the wash up later.

-Sure…

-Why on earth you chose him? Hadn't he hurt you so bad? Hadn't you tried to avoid him? So, explain me… what the hell were you two doing holding hands?- I could notice how she tensed her muscles and paled. After this, her eyes filled in tears.

-Jasper… we're… together again- it was definitely a bad joke.

-What? How can you be with Mike again? Don't you remember how much you cried for him?

-Yy-es, but—

- Shut up, Alice!- I exclaimed out of control- how could you do this to me? I believed you loved me and I would have the chance to be with you… and now you tell me you're with him… he doesn't deserve you! I don't get it, Alice… I was always there for you; you leaned on me when you tried to kill yourself… I helped you on trying to become the other Alice, the better Alice. But it wasn't enough… and is this the way you pay me? When could you count on him? When he was horny and wanted to have good sex?

-Jasper!

-He doesn't love you, Alice. I do love you. I am the one who is always there for you, through thick and thin. I confessed you my feelings, I respected you, I made you laugh… but I got nothing on return. I'm so mad and disappointed. Why him?

-I-I just love him- she confessed crying out loud. Ok, I did not expect that.

-You love him?- I questioned amazed.

-Y-yes- she answered in tears, looking at her feet.

-I thought you were different, Alice… I never thought you would use me and treat me like rubbish as Mike has done you.

-Mike hasn't used me and neither do I- she said without looking up.

-Yeah, wherever- I murmured while going straight to the kitchen's door. I turned around again- but, next time, I won't be there when he hurt you.

-And I won't look for your help 'cause I don't need you anymore. Besides, he won't hurt me- she answered back standing up and leaving.

I sat on the table and put my face on my hands. I did not want to have a discussion with Alice but I was out of my mind. I was hurt, really hurt. Everything had gone down the sink in the twinkling of an eye. That was really what had happened. When I had gone to bed, everything was all right, but when I woke up, everything had changed.

I did the wash up and came back to my bedroom. I played the guitar for a while and then laid on the bed again. I surfed the Internet, chatted with Rose and told her about my discussion. She insisted on there had to be an explanation. There was one: she loved him.

After an hour, Mrs. Brandon entered the room.

-Jazz, how are you, honey?- she asked kindly while putting some clean clothes on the bed.

-I'm better, Mary. Thanks- I tried to be convincing.

-Well, if you need something, just let me know…

-Thanks- I smiled and she nodded, leaving.

The dinner time was really tense between Alice and I.

-Are you both okay?- George asked looking straight to us. We both nodded.

-are you sure?- Mary inquired, and we nodded again.

-Jasper, my wife told me you're sick… how are you now?

-_Such a liar_- Alice murmured next to me.

- I've heard you- I whispered to her and then turned my attention to her father- I'm better, George. _Something _made me sick this morning, that's all.

-Are you implying something?- Alice mumbled.

-if you get the hint, that's not my fault-

-You're such an asshole. You don't get it- she murmured turning her back.

- If you don't explain me, it's obvious I won't get it. I can't read minds- I muttered sarcastically.

-You should, 'cause I won't tell you- she said turning around again, forgetting her parents were still there.

-I'm sick of your secrets… '_I can't tell you', 'I'll tell you later'_. I don't want to know it. I don't care…. Keep you little secrets. Oh, no! I have a better idea… Tell them to you lovely boyfriend.

-You're such an asshole and you'll always be it!- she spotted the words while standing up and leaving.

-Thanks, I was aware of that- I said sarcastically.

-What's going on here?- George asked raising an eyebrow.

-Nothing- I simply responded while shrugging.

Mary looked straight to me.

-It was just a silly discussion, don't you worry. I'll go to bed, bon apétit- I said going to my bedroom.

However, that 'silly discussion' lasted for a month. We didn't talk to each other and that hurt me a lot. But I won't give in, and neither will she.

During dinners, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon were the ones who chatted. In the buffet, Alice didn't sit with us anymore. She was with her _boyfriend_, the cheerleaders and the football team. Yes, she was the 'old Alice'.

But the worst thing of all was that I was still in love with her.

And every time I looked at her, Mike smiled sharply to me and kissed her, which made me really angry.

My friends were not glad with the idea of Alice hanging out with Mike again. But that was her decision, and we could do nothing thereon.

I think it was the most boring Sunday afternoon of all. I was using the notebook when my sister, who was online, talked to me.

-_JASPER, PLEASE HANG UP THE FUCKING PHONE!- _

-I'm not on the phone, Rose- I answered calmly.

-_IT'S AN EMERGENCY, JASPER! PLEASE…- _I stood up worry and lifted the handset. A man's voice got my attention. That was Mike's voice and he was talking to Alice.

I know it is impolite to listen to a private conversation, but I just could not help it and stay there on silence…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15****…**** Extortion**

Jasper POV

_-You know what will happen if you get away from me- _Mike threatened the girl.

_-But I can't do it anymore- _was Alice's response.

_-You know the treat. If you stay with me, nobody'll know about—_

_-Okay, okay… I'll follow the plan…_

_-I love it when you obey me, my love. Gotta go, remember… stay with me- _Mike repeated for the last time and put the phone down.

I was petrified. I had been so foolish. I had judged Alice and, finally, it was not her fault. I felt like a crap.

When I reacted, I put the phone down. It rang again after a few seconds.

It was my sister. When she told me what had happened, I got shocked again. It was definitely not my best day.

I hung up the phone and, on a hurry, I took a paper and a pen. I wrote a little note, folded it, and put it in my pocket. I took my wallet, documents and Ipod and run out of the bedroom. I knocked at Alice's bedroom, but there was no response, so I slipped the note under the door.

I looked for Mrs. Brandon and told her what had happened. She hugged me and accompanied me to the airport.

In less than half an hour, we arrived there. Fortunately, there were enough tickets. Mary hugged me again and I run upstairs. The plane was about to take off.

Alice POV

After the conversation with Mike, I decided to clear my mind, so I went out.

I walked to a nearer park and sat down on a little bench. I sighed. I was exhausted about everything, but I had to keep pretending something else. I did hate Mike!

I spent an hour in the park. I cried, thought, my head spinned around…

When I came back home, my mother was alone. I noticed she was worried and unhappy.

-What's wrong, mum?- I asked alarmed.

-I'm worried about Jasper…

-What happened to him?

-Not him…

When my mother told me about it, I could not believe it. I felt really sorry for Jasper. I went to my room and found a note on the floor. When I picked it up, I noticed it was his writing:

_Alice,_

_I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I heard part of your conversation with Mike. I know he's extortioning you. I know it's impolite, but I needed to use the phone and I heard the conversation. I'm really sorry._

_I think you must already know that my father is died. Rosalie was desperate, trying to be in contact with me. I just found out. I looked for you, but I didn't find you, that's why i'm writting this little note. _

_I don't know how many days I'll be in England, but I hope I can clear my mind and think about a lot of things._

_What I can tell you is that my feelings for you haven't changed at all… and today, more than ever, I need you by my side. _

_Truly yours,_

_Jasper_

I was shocked. Jasper had heard everything. He could not found it out, everything was much simpler. I had to tell him the truth… I must, had to and _wanted_ to tell him everything.

"_Where are you? What are you doing?_

_Remembering, maybe, the little but beautiful we shared… _

_I remember, too, and I try to get you off my mind, but my heart says no. It tells me to get carried away by feelings. My mind says that these feelings are not helpful, that I must do what others impose me._

_What can I do? I hope I could find it out soon… Just, wait for me a bit more time" _

Jasper POV

Days were really difficult in London after my father's death. Despite everything, he was that: my father. And, even though I hated him because he cheated on my mother, he had been always a good father to me. That was the most important thing of all.

My mother was destroyed; she had lived with him for twenty-five years, they had two sons and they were happy most of the time.

Rose was desolated too. She was very close to him and she had profoundly admired him, with the exception of the cheating, of course.

My father was died because of his cigarette's addiction, which caused him lung cancer. Doctors discovered it a month ago, but it was fully developed and it expanded to other vital organs.

On the other hand, I realized I missed so much everything about London, specially my mom, who had cut her hair, which made her look older but more beautiful. I reunited with old friends who accompanied me to the funeral. However, I remained close to my sister all the time.

Moreover, I got text messages from Emmett, Edward, Bella and Angela, giving me support in that difficult moment. But I did not get news from Alice. I had talked on the phone with Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, but not with Alice. I needed her so much. She gave me strength.

I sighed for the third time. The funeral, my days in London, everything had passed. I was coming back to L.A. in the plane. I had told Mrs. Brandon my plane would arrive at eight in the morning.

I could not even sleep that night. The reason? Two little twins that did not stop talking, playing and hitting my seat. _"Thanks God, for giving me enough patience to not turn around and shout all swearing that come to my mind" _

I turn my Ipod on and start listening to music to get relaxed.

"_You know I didn't mean _

_What I just said _

_But my God woke up _

_On the wrong side of his bed _

_And it just don't matter now" _

I remembered Alice.

One hit.

"_Cos little by little _

_We gave you everything _

_You ever dreamed of _

_Little by little _

_The wheels of your life _

_Have slowly fallen off" _

Another hit.

"_Little by little _

_You have to give it all in all your life _

_And all the time I just ask myself why _

_You're really here"_

Shouts.

-What annoying boys- I murmured. And, suddenly, the annoying twins stop making noise, talking, hitting. I turned my Ipod off and slept for a few hours.

I woke up when the hostess announced we had arrived. When I could finally step from the plane, I looked for Mrs. Brandon.

I looked everywhere, but the airport was really crowded. After fifteen minutes, I decided to send her a text message saying I was there. When I was about to write her, someone touched me in the back.

I turned around and found Alice with an extremely big smile.

-A-alice… what are you doing here?

-I missed you so much, Jasper- she answered, standing on her toes and hugging me with his tiny arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16… "A Boys Night"**

Jasper POV

I was practically frozen feeling her arms surrounding me. When I came back to my senses, I hugged her with force and smiled.

-Alice, what are you doing here?- I asked while releasing her after five, ten, or maybe twenty minutes. I don't remember exactly how much time we stayed embracing each other.

-My mom told me you're coming back, so I wanted to pick you up-.

She smiled.

-Thank you…- I hugged her again and whispered in her ear- That means… you've read my letter, haven't you?- she nodded- aren't you mad? I heard your phone call.

-At first, I was really mad. But then, I realized it wasn't your purpose.

-Thanks…- I repeated being dreamy about her beauty- Let's go.

We went to Alice's car and came back to 'our' house. We were really comfortable with each other. We talked of banal things, we enjoyed the awesome view of Los Angeles city and, most importantly, we did not stop smiling for a minute.

It was incredible how everything had turned around. A week earlier, Alice and I had had a fight and then, we were talking to each other and enjoying our company.

My father's death was terrible and devastating. However, it was accompanied with positive things. For example, if Rose hadn't tried to phone me, I wouldn't have listened to Alice and Mike's conversation, so I wouldn't have found out the truth. Oh, I had forgotten that. I would talk to her later…

We arrived at Brandon's house after a thirty-minute road trip. Alice did not drive slowly, but there was a huge traffic jam, as Christmas was close and people were desperate buying presents everywhere. That reminded me I had not bought anything yet.

We entered home and I found a big wave of known faces waiting for me: Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Angela, and Ben. I looked at Alice totally amazed.

-Welcome home- she said.

It was the better way to start the day. There were all my friends reunited just to see me; it was fabulous.

We had a really great time. We chatted, listened to music, play PES with the play station, among other activities.

However, as always happens, good thing do not last forever…

-Someone's knocking the door. I'll go-

I stood up and left my glass of Coca-cola on the coffee table. I opened the door and nearly froze.

-Oh Jasper, my good friend! Welcome back!- he exclaimed slapping a smile on my face.

-What the hell are you doing here?- I murmured and looked daggers at him.

-I came to see you, Jazz, and I wanted to spend some quality time with _my girlfriend¸_ you know… Hi, darling!- he walked to Alice and kissed her. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

-Calm down, Jasper. Play it down, no problems here- whispered Edward standing by my side.

-He's a bugger…how dares he coming here? If Alice's parents weren't here, I would have already put him a black eye-

Emmett was as furious as I was.

-Hey guys! What's up? Aren't you happy of seeing me?- Newton asked sarcastically.

-Not, at all Mike. We love having you here…- I played along with him- why don't you come with me for a minute? I want to show you some CD's I've bought in London.

-Sure-.

We went to our bedroom, the jackass breathing down my neck. I could notice the confusion on the faces of my friends. I shut the door behind me.

-So… what do you want, Mike? What's your plan?

-My plan? I came to say hello… don't you believe me?- he laid on my bed and put his arms behind his neck.

-We're alone, don't you pretend anymore. Spit it out-.

I was serious.

-Ok, I'm here to make sure you stay away from my girlfriend…

-Your girlfriend? Come on, Newton. I know you're threatening Alice to be with you-.

-That's not your business-.

He stood up and faced to me.

-oh yeah, that _is _my business, as I'll be as closer to her as I want-.

-Listen to me, Hale. Don't you dare or—

-or what?- I interrupted him. For my surprise, Newton stepped back and looked for something in his jacket's pocket. He came close to me again and, all in a sudden, he put a razor's blade on my throat. The guy was totally insane.

-Stay away from Alice or you'll regret it- he threatened me.

-I don't care- I swallowed.

- and what if anything happens to Alice?-.

He smiled maliciously.

-Won't you hurt a hair of her head or you'll pay me back-.

-I'm not scared of you, Hale. Don't threaten me. And stay away from Alice, as she'll suffer the consequences- He warned me.

He opened the door and got out of my bedroom with an ear-to-ear smile on his face. I followed him.

-So, you totally should lend me those Oasis' CDs, they're fantastic- he acted for all the people present in the living room, who were looking at us with rap attention.

-Sure, wait here. I'll find them- I said, turning around and going to my room again. A few seconds later, I heard Edward's voice at my back.

-What happened?-.

-I showed him my CDs… don't you believe me?- I said sarcastically. Edward looked at me seriously.- It's okay, Ed. We just talked.

-And…?- Emmett intervened entering the room.

- and that's all- I lied trying to smile. Apparently, neither of them believed me.

I must be away from Alice for her protection. I knew Mike; he was capable of doing anything to anyone.

She must hate me. But… how?

-Hey Jazz, we're going out… are you in?- Emmett spoke.

That was my opportunity.

-Yeah! Welcome party?

-I love that enthusiasm. London's air have changed you, Jasper. You're growing up- Emmett said dramatically. Edward and I rolled our eyes- hey, this is a guys' night. Ok?- the muscleman looked at his other friend.

-ok, ok… guys' night-.

-This is our night!- Emmett exclaimed slapping hands with us.

Finally, I took the CD and gave to Mike. I didn't expect him to return it back. Luckily, he went twenty minutes later.

Night came in a blink of an eye. I had macaroni and cheese for dinner and dresses appropriately. At about ten o'clock, Emmett picked me up in his monstrous jeep. We looked for Edward and then we went to a club. Its name was _Midnight Sun_ and, according to some references, it was great.

Emmett parked the jeep. There was a huge queue of people waiting for entering the club; however, Emmett approached one of the security guards and said hello to him. They shook hands and the man let us go in.

The club was completely filled with people dancing electronic music. We went to the bar and asked for three drinks. We toasted – I don't know why- and drank all in one go.

-Wow, that was great- I commented shooking my head and putting the empty glass on the bar.

-Yeah… let's have another one!- Emmett shouted to the barman.

I'm not really aware of what happened later. I just know that, after two _Sex on the beach_, _Martinis_, a _Margarita_ and three beers, I was dancing on the bar with Emmett, Edward, and an unnamed woman. I don't know how could I stood up out there, as everything was spinning around me. And my friends weren't in a better situation than mine.

I don't remember anything else.

I woke up having a huge headache.

_Mental note: don't you ever ever drink like that anymore._

I opened my eyes and stretched. Wow, my bedroom's walls were painted purple.

Wait a minute… was I naked? Where was I?

Desperate, I dressed up and got up of that bed. There was photography of a smiling girl on the bedside table. Memories of last night whipped my mind. She was the girl dancing on the bar with me!

Oh no, not only had we dance, but also…

I'd slept with a girl I couldn't even remember her name!

I got out of the room and found a tiny corridor. There was a white door in front of the room. The door suddenly opened and I could recognize a guy as confused as I was.

When I could assimilate all the information, I realize the guy was…

-Emmett! What're you doing here?

-Fuck, shut up! My head hurts- he murmured covering his ears without looking at me- hey, that voice…- he seemed to be talking to himself. He opened his eyes significantly- Jasper, my friend! I thought I've been kidnapped….

-No, Emm, we're not kidnapped… but, where the hell are we?-.

-I dunno. Let's find it out…

I went through the corridor to a living room that seemed to be like a playroom.

There were two women turned away in the kitchen. They were cooking. Emmett coughed and they both turned around.

-Oh, Louis… Henry, you're awake!- a beautiful, blondy girl exclaimed. Emmett and I looked at each other confused.

-mmm sure… it smells good- I commented.

-We've made hot cakes…- the girl with curly, dark hair spoke.

-Fantastic!- Emmett smiled.

All of us sat down in the bar and ate the delicious hot cakes.

-So tell me, Louis, is it difficult?- the raven-haired woman asked me.

-What?

-College. You said you're studying for being a vet- Emmett, who was by my side, could not suppress a smile.

-Oh, yeah. It's a tough career-.

-You told me you're 21. You look younger…- the blond looked at me.

-He's a baby face- Emmett answered.

-and. what about you, Henry? How old are you?- the blond fiddling with his hear.

-the same… you?-.

-twenty-three- said both girl in unison. Oh fuck, they were five years older than us- so, Henry, you know, I study Art too, so I could help you with some classes if you want to- the blond winked at him.

That time I could not suppress the smile. Emmett did not know how to draw a table…

Later, we found out that the women were called Megan and Monique. When we left the department, we saw Emmett's jeep parked in the front road. How could he drive like that?

All the way back we could not stop laughing about that night. It would have been great to have a video camera to record everything that had happened. Well, not _everything_.

I said goodbye to him and walked looking for the keys in my pockets. When I was about to enter, Emmett shouted.

-Bye, Louis- he tried to make a French accent- see you at vet class! Be carefull with Monique, she's a cradle snatcher!

I entered the house laughing. When I shut the door, I found Alice sitting on the sofa.

-Hi- I said sitting by her side.

-You, jackass!

-What?-

-I've been worried all night for you! and I came to realize you've sex with a slut…

-That's called human needs, Alice. If the girl you love isn't interested in you, you find someone else.

-That's all? You're giving up easily…

-I've been waiting for you for four months! You have a boyfriend, don't blame me- I stood up and left Alice alone.

…Ok, my plan had worked…


End file.
